Compulsion
by Lombax901
Summary: When Ezra is taken by the Inquisitor to become his apprentice, it's up to the crew of the Ghost to rescue him before he is lost to them forever.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters.**

Prologue

His breaths were quick, uneven. He was clearly unconscious; the way his head was slumped over and the slackness of his body. He looked as if he were dead.

The gaping hole in his side didn't help disprove that.

The Inquisitor gazed at him, his eyes unreadable and his face blank, except for the faint smile. His prisoner was breaking and being reborn into something new, something grand. Soon there would be nothing left of his past self. The Emperor would be pleased.

"Wake up," he whispered. Blues eyes shot open at the sound, and a shudder went through the body, trails of blood leaking from the wound. His prisoner looked around frantically, the fever doing its job to confuse him. Eventually he rested his gaze on The Inquisitor and he went still.

His voice raspy, he spoke, "Wh…. What is it now?" Laughing his cruel laugh, The Inquisitor slowly walked around, glancing at the myriad of injuries, minor and serious alike, that covered the boy. "Young Ezra, you seem to be feeling down. Why don't you just go back to sleep, let me take care of you? You're very important to me."

"Never." This time Ezra's voice was strong, the sound reverberating around the room. He made to get up, only to feel a lance of pain from his side, causing him to slide back down to the floor.

The Inquisitor reached down and grabbed the boy's face, leaning down to Ezra's eye level. "Unfortunately, you do not get to choose, boy. Very soon you will drift away and then your true destiny will begin."

Ezra responded with a glob of blood being released from his mouth and hitting the Inquisitor on his cheek. The Inquisitor released Ezra's face and slowly wiped away the blood. Silence prevailed for a few minutes before the smile widened a fraction and he turned and walked out of jail.

Ezra closed his eyes once he door shut, leaning against the cool metal. _Kanan_, he thought, _Where are you? I can't hold on for much longer._ With that trailing thought, he fell into a slumber, pleading that he would be rescued.


	2. Chapter 1

**Before I start, just want to say thanks to my first ever reviewers! To ****DarkShadows1999 and Datasoralove, thanks for making my day! This chapter is dedicated to you two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1

_Two Months Ago_

"Are we there yet?" Ezra complained. The Ghost had been flying through space for what seemed like decades; he had already finished his quota of moving cargo and antagonizing Zeb. Now he was sitting in the cockpit with Hera; everyone else was in their rooms. (He would have been sleeping right now if Zeb hadn't locked him out of their room.)

"You do realize that there are many things you could be doing right now?" Hera responded, not taking her eyes away from the controls. This had been a constant question for the past thirty minutes. She was used to it by now. "Why don't you go find Kanan, maybe learn something?"

Ezra snorted, "I need a break from Kanan. That's all I do now. Training. Slice this, move that. It sometimes feels like I'm his personal servant, transferring cargo from one side of the ship to the other. It's giving me migraines."

"You'll never become a Jedi if you don't stick to your training. If you're that bored of learning how to use the most powerful force in the universe, you could always help out Sabine. I'm sure that she would love to have a model to try out all her paint on."

Ezra grimaced. "Yeah, I'll stick to the migraines. The last time I helped her out she died my half my white and it didn't come out for weeks!" Hera laughed at that. She could still remember how Ezra would "casually" lean against his left side to block the site of his multicolored hair. She was sure that Chopper was still laughing at him behind his back.

"If it makes you feel better, we're here. Go get Kanan and the others." Ezra nodded, "Sir, yes sir!" He exited to cockpit and started to head towards the rooms. As he was walking, he became aware of a dripping sound. Looking around, he noticed little spots of blood on the floor. Trailing them, he was surprised to find that they were coming from his nose. _Huh_, Ezra thought, _didn't even notice it._ He continued to walk down the hall, vainly attempting to stop the now flowing blood from his nose.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay, I just want all my reviewers to know that I am touched that I have 10 reviews in 2 days. I want to thank you all, and I'll try to meet your expectations. I'm thinking that I'll either update 1-3 chapters each weekend, or I'll go on an uploading binge, so be prepared! I'm kicking it into gear, so expect longer chapters too!**

**Also, in response to ****GenderbendShapeShifter, all I have to say to that is interesting. You'll just have to wait to see what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

_Drip. Drip._ Zeb's ears twitched at the sound, alerting him to the approaching person. The sound was slightly muffled by the footsteps that were increasing in volume. Zeb unknowingly leaned forward in an attempt to identify it.

A loud banging noise put a stop to his investigation, along with a voice that he knew by heart. And suddenly, that sound didn't seem so important to him anymore. "Hey Zeb, get out! Hera wants everyone to meet up. We're here."

Zeb groaned. "Oi, kid! Tell her I'll be out in a few minutes. Want to enjoy the lack of your presence just a little bit longer." The pounding stopped for a moment, before increasing in volume. "I need to get in there too! I need some fabric or something." A pause, before in a quieter tone, "It's getting all over the place…."

Curiosity intrigued once more, the Lasat stood up from his bed, and made his way to the door. Unlocking it, he was met with the usual sound of the door opening, as well as the ever present dripping sound, revealed to be a steady flow of blood that was escaping from Ezra's cupped hands. His hands were covered in it, as well as his clothes. Zeb would have laughed if he wasn't mildly concerned.

"What happened to you?" Ezra gazed up at him before stepping around him and moving his way towards some of his extra clothes. Silence prevailed as he dug around until he found a rag that had seen better days. Shoving it against his nose, he turned back towards the Lasat, all too aware that the rag was starting to become speckled with his blood. "Nose bleed."

"You sure you didn't get shot? Looks like you were in a warzone. What'd you do? Ruin Sabine's paint supply? Heard she's got a nice right hook." A glare was his response.

"It just started happening. I didn't really feel it at first; the sound alerted me." Thinking back to when he was listening intently to the same noise, Zeb wondered why he didn't figure it out sooner. The Lasat was no stranger to violence.

"Just make sure you don't stink up the place, kid." With that, Zeb turned and exited their shared room. Heading down to the meeting place, he barely missed running into Kanan, who had been hurrying the other way.

"You do realize that the meeting is the other way, right?" Zeb called out to the retreating figure. Kanan paused and turned, studying him for a moment before seeming to come to a decision.

"Have you seen Ezra?" Kanan called out. He was still on the other side of the hallway, tense, as if he was waiting until he was allowed to spring into action once more.

"Yeah, kid's in our room. Probably changing his clothes right now. I'm sure he'll be by soon; wouldn't want to be walking around all bloody like that." Kanan's tense appearance morphed into a scared one, mildly alarming Zeb. He hadn't seen a look like that on his face in a long time. "What's wrong?"

Silence filled the hallway as Kanan debated as to whether he should reveal his thoughts, but the approaching form of Ezra stopped him from making any decisions. His nose had stopped bleeding, and he wore fresh clothes, not a trace of blood left. He paused, taking in the situation, and echoed Zeb's question. "What's wrong?"

Kanan seemed to relax at the sight of Ezra, but Zeb became slightly agitated. Something was up.

"Hera is waiting for you and she sent me to find you," Kanan told Ezra, walking behind him and giving him a little push. "Come on."

Ezra hesitated, but with a look from Kanan, started walking, Kanan following. Ezra passed Zeb, and Kanan would have as well, if not for the Lasat's arm grabbing his shoulder as he passed. Ezra paused, but after a moment began walking once more, but not without glances back every five seconds. He also left them with a parting comment.

"Don't break anything! Hera would have a field day with you two!"

His laugh echoed off the walls before vanishing, leaving the two alone. Zeb repeated his question once he could no longer hear the boy. "What's wrong?"

Kanan once more hesitated before sighing. "I was looking for Ezra." Zeb snorted, "That's obvious. You were like a mother hen, searching for her lost baby. What I want to know is why?" Another sigh. "I….felt something…..something wrong. With the Force. It was almost as if the Force was screaming, and it was coming from Ezra."

Zeb frowned, "The kid's fine. Had a nose bleed, that's all. Maybe you made a mistake." Kanan looked forward to where Ezra had gone. "Maybe."

Obvious that he wasn't going to get anything else from the Jedi, Zeb started walking, Kanan trailing behind, each lost in their own thoughts. _I heard it. Screaming. Ezra was in pain._ Kanan remembered how it had called to him. The Force. _Maybe I make mistakes, but the Force doesn't. Something's wrong._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Second chapter of the night! Whoo! Get ready!**

**And in response to ****Ashling Alroy, I'm sorry to say that there will be no clones in my story. The story is two months in the past right now, and a lot can happen in two months. I assure you though, there will be an explanation as to what happened last chapter. It may not be for awhile, but you will get one. Although the clone idea is interesting…..hmm….maybe next time….maybe next time….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

_He was sleeping when he heard it. Felt it. Ezra. He was in pain. He needed help. He was screaming for help. He tried calling out to him._ Ezra! _The screaming only increased in response._ I have to help him!_ Kanan stumbled out of bed. The Force was sobbing, mourning something that Kanan knew not. All he cared about was getting to Ezra. He needed help. He needed him._

_Get to Ezra. Get to Ezra. That was all he could think about. The Force was urging him on, guiding him through the corridors. He could feel Ezra's presence, but something was covering it, something dark. He almost didn't notice the Lasat as he ran by. All he cared about was getting to Ezra._

"You do realize that the meeting is the other way, right?"

And suddenly, there was no screaming. Everything was quiet. He could no longer sense that Ezra was in pain. The Force was as calm as it could be. But he still worried. He was only appeased when he saw Ezra in person. Nothing seemed wrong with the boy, but he vividly remembered the pain he had felt coming from him. Kanan had wanted to ask him about what happened, but Zeb seemed to have his own ideas, and suddenly he found himself being the one interrogated.

Zeb seemed to brush off his misgivings, but Kanan knew better. Once he could get Ezra alone, he would find out what was wrong.

The swooshing of a door surprised Kanan out of his thoughts, and he realized that they were in the meeting room. Hera was leaning against the wall and Sabine was painting, or attempting to, Chopper in multiple colors, although by his angry screeches, it was obvious that only one of them wanted this.

And then there was his Padawan, looking slightly pale, but otherwise alright. He seemed to be staring off into space, bored out of his mind. Kanan smiled. _He looks alright, but I still need to see for myself._ With that thought, he headed over to Ezra, still inspecting him.

"I heard you got a nose bleed, everything okay?" His question seemed to startle the boy, who jerked before realizing who he was talking to. He grimaced. "It's just a nose bleed! I'm fine! Is everyone going to ask me that? It's not like I haven't had them before."

"But still, I think you should get yourself checke-" "Kanan!" Both turned towards Hera, who stared at them emotionlessly. Sheepishly, they took their seats. Hera smiled, "Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

Kanan knew he should tell the others about what happened, but it appeared that he was the only one who thought something was wrong with Ezra. Not even Ezra himself seemed to think anything was amiss. _But then what was that screaming?_ "Not that I can think of."

He noticed Zeb glancing curiously at him. The Lasat knew that anything Kanan was worried about, he would tell Hera. The fact that he kept quiet was either reassuring or disturbing. He was tempted to speak up, but one look from Kanan had him closing his mouth. Whatever it was, Kanan would deal with it.

Hera looked at them, "Nothing? Then if you'll please direct your attention to me, let's get started."

"I've gotten some intel from Vizago in return for the last job we did. Turns out a certain Sith master has been wandering around Lothal. Looking for us no doubt."

Ezra tensed, "Is everyone okay?" Hera nodded, "No fatalities, no injuries. He just….walks around. Terrorizing the locals."

"We have to stop him!" Kanan could feel Ezra's anger through the Force. He had taken a backseat throughout this exchange. He had slowly been spreading out his mind, trying to locate whatever had called to him in the first place. This pulse of anger was the only thing he could find. Everything else was blank, empty.

That's what scared him the most. The Force was faint. _Screaming. The Force was screaming. Not Ezra. The Force._

"No." Ezra seemed to freeze at this comment. He turned to stare at him, his eyes wide. Kanan closed his eyes, but continued. "It's obvious that the Inquisitor is looking for you, Ezra. I'm not going risk your safety." Turning to everyone else, "When we debark, we split into two groups. One finds the Inquisitor and the other finds out if he has any friends with him. I don't want any surprises. Dismissed."

Not paying attention to the others, he walked towards Ezra, who was still staring at him, although it had morphed into a glare. Kanan sighed, "Ezra…."

"I can help!" Another sigh, "I know you can, but I won't risk you. You're not ready." Ezra scowled, "I'm not a weakling! You're the one training me, I know I'm strong enough to figh-"

"Ezra!" Silence. "I am your Master, and you are the Padawan. You must follow my orders, and my orders are to stay on the ship! Chopper will be with you, making sure you don't try to sneak off. You have to trust us, let us handle this." Ezra looked away. "I guess."

"Ezra…." Kanan drifted off, a feeling of betrayal lingering in the atmosphere. "Look, it's only for a little while. Why don't we go practice until then?" Ezra looked back up at him, but his eyes were guarded. "No thanks. I keep getting headaches when we use the Force; I'd rather be sleeping." With that Ezra walked away, oblivious to Kanan's horrified face.

_Headaches when using the Force? That doesn't happen. I could barely feel the Force. Is it… because of the screaming? It's almost as if…. the Force isn't there anymore._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**First, to respond to reviewers! Zelda-san, I should warn you, my updates are usually on the weekends, the only reason why some chapters are coming out now is because of Veteran's Day. Also, to GenderbendShapeShifter, no clones. Sorry, but I find them slightly creepy, especially when they re in the same room together. And finally, to Heart of the Demons, thanks! I think I'm doing a fairly good job characterizing everyone. The only one I think I would have difficulty with is Sabine. Right now she's only a minor character, mainly due to the fact that I don't have a good enough read on her to have the story come from her viewpoint. Maybe later, though. You never know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

"You gonna tell me what that was about?" Kanan turned from where he had been staring out the window to where Hera was leaning against the door. She looked worried, her hands gripping her clothes unconsciously.

Kanan decided to play it cool. He needed to know more before he worried Hera. "Ezra was upset that I wouldn't let him off the ship. I wish he would see it from my point of view. The Inquisitor would destroy him if he got to him."

Hera's footsteps echoed as she approached. Kanan turned back towards the window. He sensed her when she joined him, gazing at the stars. "I hate it when you lie. Now tell me, what's wrong?" A gentle hand landed on Kanan's shoulder, directing him to Hera's stern gaze. Minutes of silence stretched out before Kanan wilted under her glare. He could never deceive Hera. She always knew when something was wrong or when someone lied to her. Kanan had no chance.

"There's all these….inconsistencies. I thought I heard Ezra in pain through the Force, but he's fine. Nothing's wrong with him! But the Force doesn't lie," A pause, "I couldn't feel it, Hera."

"What?"

"The Force! I couldn't sense it when I was with him. Its….disappeared. Vanished. Ezra doesn't seem to notice it, but he said that he was getting headaches when he tried to access it. I don't know what's happening, and that's what scares me the most."

Hera's hand gave a squeeze. "You need to tell him. If this is dangerous, then Ezra needs to know. You two need to figure this out together. With help from the rest of us, of course." Kanan smiled. Hera always knew what to say. She was right; Ezra needed to know.

"I'll tell him before we leave. Knowing Ezra, he'll try to sneak out, and I don't want him meeting with the Inquisitor until we find out what going's on." Hera and Kanan walked away from the window together, Hera's hand a constant reminder of what he had to do.

Separating, he turned to give his thanks to Hera when he heard it. _Screaming. _Ignoring Hera's concerned questioning, he frantically searched around, trying to sense where it was coming from. It was different this time, more subdued, only adding to his discomfort. It fit right into his idea that the Force was separated from Ezra. It felt like it was him, but also not at the same time. He had to find him.

"Kanan!" Letting his senses guide him once more to his charge, again ignoring Hera's frantic yelling, he took off to the bedrooms. Moving around Chopper, he skidded to a halt at Ezra and Zeb's shared room. Knocking harshly on the metal, producing groans similar to the ones in his head in the process, only to be met with nothing, he willed to door to open, with great results.

Stepping through the doorway, he walked through the dark room, making his way towards a lump under the covers. He could feel Hera and the others behind him, watching intently. Once he reached the side of the bed, he started shaking the form, desperately hoping that Ezra was just sleeping. When his efforts proved futile, he resorted to saying his name, before yelling it. It was at that time that the others rushed in, Zeb grabbing the boy and carrying him in his arms to the infirmary, Sabine right behind him, while Hera desperately tried to drag Kanan away from the bed. But he resisted her attempts, staring at the blood stains that speckled to pillow. Blood that had been leaking from his nose.

_Screaming. Nose bleed. Screaming. Headaches. Screaming. Unconsciousness. Screaming. Blood._

Something was terribly wrong.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Responses! Yay! In response to GenderbendShapeShifter, no harm no foul! Of course I forgive you! To Heart of the Demons, thanks for the tip! And to BookWarrior23, I just want to say that your review touched me. I want to say thank you for the compliment, and I hope I can live up to those expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Ezra slept deeply, unaware of the group discussion going on around him. The Lasat and Jedi Master were currently in a heated debate. Due to Hera's suggestion, Kanan had decided to come clean to the rest of the crew about what had been going on. Zeb, understandingly, was not pleased.

"Were you ever going to tell us?!" This had been going on for the past half hour, shifting between full blown yelling and glares from across the room. Zeb had been curious, but had stepped back out of respect to Kanan. Now he wished he had kept on with it. Stupid Jedi.

"I was planning to! Maybe not now, but after I had explained it to Ezra! Out of everyone, I think he probably should have been the first one told, and I'm regretting that I didn't. I could've prevented this." Before Zeb could retort, Hera stepped between them and gave Sabine a nod. Sabine walked over to Zeb and pulled him away, not even bothering to listen to his complaints. "Come on, fur ball. Simmer down, will you?"

Kanan sighed, a regular occurrence with what was happening. He didn't know what to do. Something like this was unheard of. He walked over to Ezra's bed, sitting down in the chair set by him to keep him company. He was tempted to try reaching out to him with the Force, but he restrained himself in fear that only more harm would come from that than good. He resorted to trying to wipe away some of the dry blood on his face. Most of it had been washed away when he was situated, but there were traces around the nostrils, only serving as a reminder to Kanan's failure.

_I should have done something. I should have known what to do._

Hera looked at him from across the room. She had known the Jedi for quite a while, and had never seen him this down before. He was blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault. It threw everyone for a loop, not just him.

A beeping sound distracted her from her thoughts. Looking down at her watch, she realized that the alarm that she had set to for the time to land was the culprit. Gazing at Ezra and Kanan with an unreadable expression on her face, she gritted her teeth. "Kanan, we have to go."

Kanan's shoulders tensed. "No."

"Kanan, we have to. The Inquisitor-" A flinch, "Ezra needs me. The Inquisitor can wait." Hera grimaced. Tough love, then. "You really think Ezra would want you to sit here while there is even a remote chance of someone getting hurt?" A shudder. "I think not! And besides, wouldn't it be good for Ezra? For the Force? Maybe all of his bad vibes were affecting it?"

Kanan froze.

_Bad vibes? _

_The screaming. The pain._

_It's him._

"He's doing this." Kanan looked down at Ezra with a new intensity. _It started when they got to Lothal. The Inquisitor is on Lothal. That would explain why he was getting those headaches. The closer we got to Lothal, the closer we got to the Inquisitor, and they increased until they became nose bleeds, and eventually it got so bad that his brain shut off, most likely to protect itself._

"That thing covering the Force, it's got to be him. That's the only reason I can think of that could cause something like this. He's attacking him through the Force." By this time, Zeb and Sabine had returned from their corner, all arguments forgotten for the time being. "But why didn't Ezra notice it," Sabine wondered.

"Headaches are common," Hera countered, "he must have thought they were from exhaustion. And the nose bleed was recent, he didn't have enough time to worry about it before he passed out." She turned to Kanan. "Do you still not want me to land?"

Kanan gave one last look at his Padawan before getting up and joining the others. "If the Inquisitor's the one doing this, then we need to take him down. That's the only way Ezra's going to get better." He turned to Hera. "Land the ship. It's time."

Hera gave a mock salute followed by a warm smile before leaving the infirmary with one last look at Ezra. Zeb stared at him for a moment before giving a nod and exiting as well, Sabine and Chopper right behind him. Kanan stayed in the middle of the room, debating with himself, until he forced himself out of the infirmary, not looking back once.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**To all Veterans, I thank you for your service, and I dedicate this chapter to all of you.**

**Responses! To a Guest Reviewer! My bad, I called the Inquisitor a Sith when he wasn't. Thanks for telling me! And when I say the Force is screaming, it's more like the bond between Jedi and Padawan; the attacks by the Inquisitor are ricocheting off and affecting Kanan and Ezra, physically and mentally. I'm just representing it by saying that it's screaming, to show off the results of the attacks. He's covering up the Force , basically attacking Ezra's mind. I hope that clears things up.**

**Just want to let you guys know, I won't be updating anymore until the weekend, so this will be the last chapter until then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

_Burning pain. He could hear him. Laughing. Watching. Waiting. He was waiting for him. He needed to get to him. To stop this pain. He'd do anything._

Glazed over blue eyes stared at the ceiling. He could vaguely hear beeps and gurgles that indicated to him that Chopper was somewhere in the room with him. The smell of cleanliness that goes hand in hand with infirmaries showed him where he was. Ezra wondered why he was here. He remembered going to sleep, to frustrated with Kanan to do anything else, and now he's in a completely different room.

"Chopper," he coughed out. The metallic hum increased in volume, and Ezra turned his head to see the orange droid approaching. Chopper made some gestures with his arm, accompanied by rapidly changing sounds. Ezra groaned. Stupid bot. "Slow down."

Chopper responded by making more noises, followed by a pillow to Ezra's face. Ezra tried to lunge at the droid, but a wave of dizziness forced him back to the bed. Instead of showing sympathy for the boy, Chopper simply gurgled in laughter before moving to the side of his bed.

"What happened?" Chopper made some gestures toward Ezra's head and froze for a second, his version of playing dead. Ezra turned away from him. "Where are the others?" Chopper gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Thanks."

Looking back through his muddled mind, he realized with a start that they left him. They were on Lothal. Without him.

Ignoring the dizziness that came with getting up, Ezra succeeded in getting up, despite Chopper's attempts to push him back down. _They really thought that Chopper would be able to stop me? Who cares what Kanan said? I'm going._

Chopper swerved to the door, intent on stopping him, waving his arm frantically, but Ezra simply stepped over him. Chopper made a sound of indignation at this, and proceeded to ram his legs, knocking Ezra over. His arm grasped at his pant leg, taking advantage of Ezra's disoriented state, and started to drag him back to the infirmary.

"Hey! Get off!" A well timed kick knocked the bot off, and Ezra scrambled to his feet. If he couldn't stop him, he'd just outrun him. Ezra took off, easily losing him in the corridors.

Lurching to the side, Ezra took deep breaths. Running was not such a good idea when you had recently passed out. Making his way towards the exit, he could hear Chopper's hum echoing off the walls. He pushed the button to open it, and waited as the wind from outside brushed against his face. When it was fully open, he quickly made his way down the ramp. Chopper gave an outraged squeal as he saw Ezra disappear off the ship. Activating his communicator, he waited until someone responded. Ezra was their problem now.

"_Specter 3, this is Specter 1. What's the situation?"_

Chopper's groans filled Kanan's ears, alerting him to the situation at hand. Kanan gave a responding groan. He wasn't surprised. That was just like Ezra.

"Specter 3, stay there. We'll find him. We need someone at the ship just in case. Specter 1 out." Kanan looked back at Hera, who had been watching the exchange. They had been trying to find the Inquisitor, with little results, while Sabine and Zeb were trailing any troops.

"We need to find him. If the Inquisitor finds him, in his state, he'll be easy fodder." Hera nodded, and they set off through the alleyways, keeping an eye out for the boy. Kanan let his mind drift off, lost in his thoughts. He would never forgive himself if Ezra was taken.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this." Kanan looked up at Hera's form at front. "I know you. You're blaming yourself. If anything, it's all of our faults. We left him alone, and Ezra disobeyed a direct order. It isn't your fault, do you understand me?"

"Hera…"

"Do you understand me?"

Kanan smiled. Leave it to Hera. "Yes ma'am."

They continued on, minutes passing by, without any signs that the boy was even on Lothal. Hera had contacted Sabine and Zeb to make them aware of the situation, and they had decided that they would search the other side of town for Ezra and would meet in the middle if neither group could find him.

A flash of orange caught Hera's eyes. Stopping, she made a gesture to let Kanan know. Peeking out from the alleyway, she glanced around, searching for that orange outfit. And there he was. Ezra was keeping to the sides of the crowd, eyes flitting from one place to another. What worried her was that he seemed slightly out of it. He wasn't walking straight; his whole disposition was wrong.

Kanan walked up behind her, also watching the boy. Seeing that he was alright, for the moment, he allowed himself to breath. Stepping back, he took out his communicator.

"Specter 5, this is Specter 1. Do you read?"

"_This is Specter 5. Did you find Specter 6?"_

"Affirmative. We have eyes on him now. Continue your previous miss-"

"Kanan!" Hera's semi-whispered shout stopped him. Moving back to Hera's side, he didn't see anything amiss until Hera pointed it out. There, moving through the crowd towards Ezra was a familiar figure. The Inquisitor was here.

Bursting out of the alleyway, Kanan vaguely heard Hera contacting the others for backup. It didn't matter; he wasn't going to let him take Ezra.

"Ezra!"

His shout alerted the boy, as well as the Inquisitor. Both turned towards him; Ezra's eyes widened while the Inquisitor merely smiled, casually taking out his weapon. The crowd erupted when he activated it, momentarily shielding Kanan's view of them. Taking out his blaster, the moment he got a clear shot of him he fired. The Inquisitor merely deflected it, and Kanan watched as it hit a building instead.

Fingering his light saber, for a moment they were at a standstill, no one moving until Kanan activated his light saber and lunged at the Inquisitor, who merely blocked it. Kanan was on the offensive, striking at him over and over again, being blocked every time. The Inquisitor continued to smile, content with playing defense.

Kanan could see Hera out of the corner of his eye trying to usher Ezra away from the battle. The boy was trying to activate his slingshot in an attempt to help; Hera defiantly stood in the way. A push against his light saber drew him back into the battle. The Inquisitor was finally fighting back, steadily pushing Kanan back. He was quickly forced to block attacks coming from all angles. Eventually, he felt the cool metal of a building, and realized that he was trapped.

"You should have just left the boy alone," the Inquisitor finally spoke, smile still in place.

"I would never let you take him," Kanan countered. At this, the Inquisitor's smile widened to show off his teeth. His eyes drifted to where Hera and Ezra were. "The boy is quite special. To take my attacks head on and to still be able to stay on his feet." His eyes went back to Kanan. "It's killing you, knowing that you can't do anything, isn't it?"

"Take you down, he gets better, right?"

"Perhaps." At this Kanan's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" The Inquisitor let out a laugh at this. He threw one more glance at Ezra. Avoiding the question, his voice lowered. "The bond between Jedi and Padawan is a…..special thing, isn't it? But terribly fragile."

Kanan's heart stopped. _To forcibly break the bond?_ That could be deadly to the both of them. _That's his goal? _"I thought you wanted to capture him, not to kill him."

The laughter rose an octave. "The boy is unique. He deserves actual training. My training. You are not needed. The boy does not understand the actual value of the bond. And because of that, I can get rid of it. Form a new one. With me."

"No!" Kanan wouldn't let that happen. He was his Padawan, he wouldn't lose him! He desperately pushed against the Inquisitor's light saber. If he didn't take him down now, Ezra would be taken.

The pressure lessened for a moment, causing Kanan to lurch forward, off balance. That was all that the Inquisitor needed. Using the Force, Kanan was ripped from the ground and hovered in the air for a moment before slamming into the metal building.

Black spots covered his vision. He could sense unconsciousness approaching, and could hear his name being called. Black boots stepped into his vision. "He doesn't need you. Even if you took me down, the process has already begun. He's connected to me now, and I'll be taking him. Don't worry though, you'll see him again, eventually, and he'll be perfect."

The boots started to walk away, and Kanan tried reaching out to stop them. The jarring movement caused more blacks spots to appear, and his hand fell limply to the ground. _Ezra, Hera, run…_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

"Kanan!" Hera and Ezra watched as the Jedi fell. They waited to see if he would get up again, but he lay still. The Inquisitor turned to face them. He calmly held his light saber out and beckoned them forward. Ezra began to activate his slingshot, but Hera once again thrust her hand out to stop him.

"I need you to get to the Ghost," Hera began, readying her blaster. It wouldn't do much, but it would buy Ezra some time. "Meet up with the others on your way."

"I'm not leaving you two alone with him! Your blaster won't help against him. At least I can use the Force, push him away long enough for us to get Kanan and run." Hera grimaced. Ezra still didn't know the truth about what was going on. If he tried to use the Force he could cause even more harm to his body. They were trapped.

Approaching footsteps interrupted their argument. Both watched as the Inquisitor walked forward, still beckoning. "You shouldn't keep me waiting, boy," the Inquisitor warned, "you're in danger the longer you stay with them. You're dying, and I am the only one who can save you."

Ezra snarled. "Liar! There's nothing wrong with me!"

The Inquisitor turned towards Hera. "You didn't tell the boy? Then I shall." Golden eyes bore into blue ones. "Your connection to the Force is missing, and all the pain and suffering you have been dealing with is the result of that. Your precious Master can't help you. He doesn't know how."

Ezra froze. He looked at Hera with a slight hint of betrayal in his eyes. "You knew, and you didn't tell me?"

"We were going to after we got off of Lothal! Kanan just found out. We would never leave you in the dark, okay?" Ezra didn't respond. "Okay?"

The Inquisitor chuckled. "Why should you trust what she has to say? What any of them say? They were going to wait. Your Master knew something was wrong before, and yet he didn't tell you. From what I see, he didn't trust you with valuable information pertaining to your health. And what bond could you two possibly have if there is no trust?"

Ezra's gaze wavered. The Inquisitor continued to walk forward, his light saber lowering as he watched the bond further deteriorate. "I, on the other hand, have been nothing but truthful to you. I know what's wrong. I can help you. You don't need him." A gloved hand was offered, only to be met with a blaster ready to fire. The Inquisitor didn't seem fazed; Hera wasn't a threat to him. "Come with me, and I can save you. I can help you reach perfection."

Ezra switched gazes back and forth from Hera and the Inquisitor. There was no way he'd join the dark side, but if what the Inquisitor said was true, then the only way he would get better was if he went with him. But that would mean leaving Kanan.

Kanan!

Kanan had fought for him. He had ordered him to stay on the ship to protect him. Kanan was unconscious because he was trying to save him. Kanan would never betray him.

"No." The first sign of surprise appeared on the Inquisitor's face, as well as relief on Hera's. "No?"

Ezra nodded. "I trust them. The one I don't need is you. We'll find a way to stop this, to bring back the Force. Without you."

The Inquisitor's fingers twitched.

Hera's body flew behind Ezra, making a ringing sound that echoed as she connected with a building. Ezra watched horrified as she lay still.

The Inquisitor's face morphed into an ugly snarl. "I am trying to help you, child, do you understand me? I suggest you rethink your answer. I do not want our partnership to begin on a bad note."

"I think I'm going to stick with my previous answer."

The Inquisitor sighed, "Very well." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and staring straight into Ezra's.

And that was when the pain began.

_Burning. Pain. Help._

Ezra could feel it clearly this time. It was as if he were drowning in fire, drops of blood from his nose, as well as his ears, accompanying the bursts of pain. The world blurred around him, and he could barely feel it as he fell to his knees before ending up on his side on the ground. Words were being spoken, and blurry figures arrived on the scene, but Ezra paid them no mind. All he wanted was the pain to stop.

_I can stop it. Make you perfect. Will you come with me? Just say yes and everything will drift away. You'll never feel pain again. Take my hand._

A gloved hand came into focus. If he took it, the pain would go away?

But whose hand was it?

_Does it matter?_

No, it didn't.

Ezra grabbed at the hand, and, amidst all of the words and figures moving on the edges of his vision, a calming pulsation traveled throughout his body, and he let himself fall asleep, away from the pain and anything else that could hurt him.

_Good boy. You're on your way to perfection. Your Master can't help you now._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

_Trust is such a fragile thing,_ the Inquisitor thought as Ezra grasped his hand. The boy had not been in his right mind, but that had worked in the Inquisitor's favor. By grabbing his hand, the boy had put his trust in him and not in his Master. And he would warp him until there was nothing left, and his trust in him was pure and not tainted by his "former" Master.

A whistling sound alerted the Inquisitor to the approaching weapon, and he ducked right as a Bo-Rifle lodged itself in the wall. Burning green eyes met gold, as the Lasat ripped his weapon from the wall and went in for another hit. The Inquisitor lifted his light saber and blocked, watching as the Bo-Rifle started to smoke.

The Lasat wrenched away his weapon and moved out of the way as his companion's blaster activated. The Inquisitor easily deflected them away from him, and stepped in front of the unconscious Padawan. They could take the other two, especially the Jedi. He wanted him to suffer. But the boy was his.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" The Inquisitor questioned. The Lasat and the masked woman stepped forward, answering his question. "Very well."

The Inquisitor went for the Lasat first. His light saber sliced through the Bo-Rifle, cleaving it in half and leaving the Lasat defenseless. _Weak._

The approaching light saber had Zeb weaving over some stands in the market in an attempt to flee from the laser. His fur was burned in a few spots from where it had been brushed by the weapon, but the little bursts of pain he could handle. He just needed to wait for Sabine.

"Come on, Kanan! Wake up! We could really use your Jedi training right now! Stop sleeping and wake up! Zeb and I can't do this without you!" The voice pierced through Kanan's head. He opened his eyes to see the fuzzy form of Sabine in front of him. She was shaking him rapidly, and he grabbed her arm to make the resulting dizziness stop. Her relief was clear.

"Kanan! You're awake! Come on, we need to help Zeb." She pulled him up and helped him lean on her. He was still disoriented, but he could clearly see where Hera and Ezra lay.

"What happened to them?"

"Hera was down before we got there, and Ezra was taken out a little bit afterwards. They're both alive, but I don't know the extent of their injuries. Do you think you can stand on your own? Zeb needs help, but I need to help the others."

Kanan moved away from Sabine and leaned against the building. He forcibly looked away from their forms; he didn't need the distraction. Sabine could take care of them.

The Inquisitor was his.

"Go. I've got this."

Sabine nodded and ran to the others. Kanan slowly but surely made his way over to where he could hear the signs of a struggle. With every step he took he could see clearer, and after twenty steps he was sprinting.

He arrived just in time to see Zeb dodge an attack that would have pierced him. He smiled at Kanan. "About time you got here."

"Sorry about that."

The Inquisitor turned and gave Kanan a predatory smile, the most emotion that he had ever seen on the man. He quickly discarded the fight with the Lasat. The Jedi had decided to challenge him once more. It would quite pleasing to see the look of utter despair on his face when he told him that his Padawan had chosen himself over his Master. His despair was just beginning.

"Shall we continue our last battle?" The Inquisitor challenged.

Kanan nodded towards Zeb, and the Lasat switched gazes from him and the Inquisitor before moving away from them and towards the others. A passing comment was thrown at Kanan as he went by.

"Don't lose."

Kanan smiled.

"I wasn't planning on it."

Kanan and the Inquisitor were left alone, covered by the stands around them. There would be no help; if Kanan lost, Ezra would be taken. The others wouldn't be able to defeat him.

The two charged at each other, so unlike their previous fight, as they each fought with renewed vigor. For Kanan, it was the desperate need to protect his fallen comrades. For the Inquisitor, it was the chance to ruin the Jedi, and claim what was rightfully his. The others wouldn't be a problem.

His Padawan would take care of them.

_Isn't that right, child?_

Golden eyes looked up at the Lasat that had been previously trying to rouse him. The Lasat looked pleased before noticing the change. "Kid?"

Ezra lunged at him, delivering a knock-out blow to the side of his temple. The Lasat sank to the ground, alerting the woman. Ezra smiled.

_Weaklings._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Attention! Thanksgiving break is now here! And that means an uploading binge is in the works! Look out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Ezra calmly approached Sabine, who looked horrified at Zeb's prone form. "Ezra, what are you doing?"

"Eliminating the weaklings that my Master has ordered me to dispose of." His vacant gold eyes gazed at her, all former emotions from before washed away and replaced. He didn't care who these people were; if his Master wanted them dead, then they would die.

"Ezra, this isn't you! The Inquisitor did something to you! Fight it," at this she raised her blaster, "or I'll be forced to hurt you."

At this Ezra snorted. _Did this woman truly think she could win against the Dark Side?_ Ezra continued to walk towards Sabine, but had to move out of the way when a laser was aimed at his shoulder. He watched to smoke exit the blaster, and he could feel rage start to fill him, only to be replaced by a calming sensation.

_Do not allow her to rile you, boy. Kill her._

_Yes Master_, Ezra thought, activating his slingshot. It was a trivial weapon, but with the Force by his side, it would be enough.

Shooting out balls of energy to cancel out the laser blasts, Ezra summoned the Force, feeling it as it drifted around him. It comforted him; there was no pain that accompanied it, and he could feel its power.

Making a gripping motion with his hand, he watched as Sabine's body rose from the ground and levitated in the air. Slowly closing his hand into a fist, Sabine started to convulse, the pressure slowly crushing her. Her eyes showed pure fear. She didn't want to die.

"Ezra…."

Ezra didn't respond. Just a little more power and the woman would be dead; the others would soon follow.

Calling to the Force, he urged it to increase in power. The Force surged, and Sabine reacted accordingly with a giant convulsion. Ezra smiled.

_Ezra! Stop!_

Sabine dropped to the ground as Ezra released her. They both let out gasping breaths, but for different reasons. Sabine glanced up to see still clouded, but blue eyes staring back at her.

Ezra looked around. "Sab…ine? What's…..going on?"

Sabine tried to get up, but her legs gave way. Opting to crawl over, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Ezra, what do you remember?"

Ezra grabbed at his head. He could hear voices yelling, telling him different things.

_**Kill her!**_

_Don't hurt her!_

_**Use the Force and crush the weaklings around you!**_

_Don't let the Dark Side consume you. Fight it!_

"Stop yelling!" Sabine recoiled. Ezra was digging his fingers into his hair, pleading to some unknown source to stop. His eyes were flickering in every direction, unseeing.

Sabine didn't know how to help him. Ezra needed Kanan and Hera. They always knew how to calm him down. She glanced worriedly towards Hera. This whole time she hadn't moved except for the occasional tremor that ran through her body. If it wasn't for that then Sabine would have thought she was dead.

"Ezra, calm down. Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you." When she tried to get closer to him, he skittered backwards, still not seeing her but aware enough to know that someone was there.

"Please stop yelling!" He was getting desperate. The voices had started to increase in volume, both vying for his attention. At times one would smother the other, only for it to come back with a vengeance.

_**Do as I say!**_

_Don't trust him!_

There was a resounding push against his mind, and the voices stopped for a moment before one rang loudly in his head.

_**Meet me at my ship. Now.**_

The calmness spread throughout his body once again, and Ezra managed to get to his feet, albeit swaying a bit. He took stumbling steps that transformed into leaps the longer he stayed upright. Ignoring the voice from behind, he took off through the alleys, gliding through them as he followed the voice's instructions. He didn't question how he knew where to go; he just knew he had to get to his destination.

"Ezra!" Sabine shouted, hoping he would snap out of it before he got away. Her legs were still not functioning properly, so she was forced to watch as he was ripped from her grasp. Scrambling to find her communicator, she held it up only to find that it had been crushed from Ezra's attack.

Crawling towards Hera and Zeb, she shook the both of them, screaming their names, her voice rising with every second. She knew that if they didn't wake up, then Ezra would be gone. She didn't know where Kanan was; Chopper wouldn't do any good in trying to stop him. Sabine needed them to wake up.

"Hera! Zeb! Wake up!"

"I don't think shaking them will wake them." Sabine turned to watch as Kanan limped towards her. There were multiple wounds leaking blood, and he was favoring his right leg, as his left leg was grievously injured. His eyes met hers. "They need medical attention. We need to get back to the Ghost."

"What about Ezra?"

Kanan's eyes closed and a look of sorrow crossed his face. "I failed him. I lost." He looked up at the sky.

_Ezra..._

"Only the Force can help him now."

* * *

><p>Ezra skidded to a stop in front of the majestic TIE Fighter, waiting patiently as the imposing form of the Inquisitor observed him. After a few minutes, the Inquisitor walked behind him and started to usher him inside the ship, Ezra obediently obeying.<p>

_Ezra….._

Ezra's eyes widened.

_Kanan!_

Stepping away from the Inquisitor, he turned to face him. "You controlled me!"

A slight look of shock flashed across the Inquisitor's face before being replaced by a smirk. "You're still able to resist? Good. That shows how powerful you are. It seems as if I will have to break you the hard way.

Ezra took a step backward. "Stay away!"

"Do not worry. I will rebuild you into something better. But let me help you first."

A fist connected with Ezra's head, and he slammed into the metal of the TIE Fighter. Immediately he felt woozy, and he started to fall, only to be caught by a pair of hands. Through his dimming vision, he could see that the Inquisitor's smirk had morphed into a full-on grin, and he could feel a hand running through his hair. A tug caused his head to slam once more into the metal, and he collapsed. But even as his consciousness left him, he could still hear the Inquisitor's voice.

_"Don't worry. I will make you perfect."_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Kanan watched his crew as they mulled about in the cargo space. They were all a little worse for wear. Zeb's head was wrapped with gauze and he stumbled around due to the loss of half his hearing from Ezra's fist. Sabine sat in the corner, her legs strapped down to the wheelchair to prevent jostling. Until they healed, she wouldn't be walking around for a long time. And Hera….

Hera was under constant supervision by Chopper until she woke up.

Kanan looked at his leg. He didn't come out unscathed either. The Inquisitor had gone low, slicing through his leg as if it were made of paper. It took all of his power to get to the others before he collapsed.

The entire mission had been a failure. They had lost Ezra to the Inquisitor, and, although it pained him to even think this, they couldn't do anything about it until they were healed. And by then Ezra might not be himself anymore. He could only hope that Ezra wouldn't fall prey to the Dark Side.

And if he did then it would be Kanan's fault.

"_The boy is mine."_

Anger coursed through Kanan. The Inquisitor had taken someone precious from him, and he wasn't strong enough to stop him. He wasn't strong enough to rescue him either.

He truly was weak, both in body and mind.

_Stop yelling!_

That brief glimpse of their bond during his battle had given him hope that there would be a happy ending when this was all over. That was proof that they were still connected, and would remain connected for the time being, no matter what the Inquisitor said. He could still remember the happiness that had surged through him when he had first felt their bond reconnect. The Inquisitor had slipped, gotten arrogant. He had let his control over Ezra slip when he felt him being consumed by the Dark Side. And that was when Kanan had swooped in and rescued him, brought him back into the light. But he hadn't been strong enough.

"_I must admit, you are stronger than I thought, to be able to contact the boy. Even now, you are attempting to fight my claim to him." The Inquisitor gazed at Kanan, who was leaning against a wall, his left leg trembling from loss of blood._

"_He is not yours, nor will he ever be yours." Kanan gasped. He could feel Ezra through their bond, after so long! He could feel the throbbing pulses from the Force. There was confusion, yes, but there was also a startling clarity that was being transmitted through their bond._

_**Don't let the Dark Side consume you. Fight it!**_

"_That is enough. You are becoming quite a nuisance to me, Jedi. I am a patient man, but you are running it thin, and I suppose that it is time to finally eliminate you. I would have wanted to watch you suffer, but leaving you to die with the thought that your Padawan will be the one to kill your comrades will be enough to appease me." With that the Inquisitor advanced towards Kanan, light saber ready at hand. Kanan lifted his in response, carefully balancing on his right leg to alleviate the pain he felt in his left._

_**Don't trust him!**_

_There was a pulse against Kanan's mind, resulting in a sharp pain. Nearby, a window cracked and shattered, followed by two more. The Inquisitor froze, and then started laughing. "My, my, what a surprise. Very interesting." The Inquisitor deactivated his light saber and let out another chuckle. "It looks like it is your lucky day, Jedi." _

_With those parting words, the Inquisitor turned and walked away._

_Kanan was left astounded for a moment, before frantically trying to connect with Ezra once more._

_He was met with silence._

_No! He was so close! He….._

_He had lost._

"Kanan?"

Kanan was knocked out of his reverie by Zeb's voice. The Lasat had been watching him for the past few minutes, thinking carefully about his course of action towards the Jedi. Knowing Kanan, he would try to be the leader, trying to be rational, wanting them to heal first, even if it was physically hurting him to say that. But the kid needed them. They would live.

The kid might not if they waited.

"Are we going after the kid or not?"

The atmosphere immediately became tense. Sabine's eyes widened and she frantically tried to maneuver her wheelchair closer to them. She had to be a part of this.

"I….I don't know," Kanan began, only to be cut off by Zeb.

"We're definitely going! I owe the kid a right hook for what he did! And," Zeb lowered his voice,"I need to show the Inquisitor that you don't mess with my family."

"We need to think about this clearly! We're all injured! We won't be any help to Ezra in our state! We have to regroup, think of a plan."

"But if we wait, then there might not be anything left of Ezra to save." Sabine interjected.

"Hera hasn't even woken up yet!"

"Don't you dare use me as your excuse." They all looked at the entrance where Hera was leaning heavily against it, Chopper right behind her. She hobbled inside where they could see the bruises littering her body and the slight trembling in her hands. "Ezra needs us. And I won't let you use us healing as time for you to blame yourself. We'll heal as we go."

Kanan was silent, watching them. Logic told him to wait for everyone to heal, to go after Ezra when they were top condition. But his heart told him that Ezra needed them now, and their injuries didn't matter.

Ezra was family, and he needed help.

"Hera, is there any chance you can track them down?"

The tense atmosphere dispersed and immediately was replaced with determination. Hera nodded. "I won't stop until I find something. Chopper, you're with me."

Kanan turned towards Zeb. "I need you to go back out there, try to find anything about Imperial forces, the Inquisitor especially."

Zeb saluted. "Got it boss."

Kanan directed his gaze towards Sabine. She wouldn't be able to do much, not in her condition.

"Sabine, I'm going to try and contact Ezra. I need you there in case something goes wrong."

A relieved smile lit Sabine's face. "Aye, aye, Captain."

A matching smile, albeit smaller, appeared on Kanan.

"Let's go get Ezra back."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Blurred surroundings filled Ezra's vision as he woke up. He wasn't anywhere he recognized; that ruled out Lothal and the Ghost. _What happened?_ As the world started to come into focus, he found himself in an enclosed room with no windows or any exits. The lights were off and he was laying on a cot with a blanket covering his form.

Sitting up, he was met with a rush of pain from his head, and he groaned. Touching the spot where the pain originated, his fingers brushed against something sticky, and they came back red when he removed them.

Ignoring the pain, Ezra managed to get off the cot, and was surprised to find that his clothes had been changed. Instead of his usual orange, he was covered entirely in black. A closer inspection revealed that his slingshot was gone, as well as his communicator. He was defenseless.

He was trapped.

"I see you are awake." Ezra started at the abrupt sound filling the once silent room, and searched for whoever was there. In a corner the darkness shifted, and the Inquisitor walked out into the open. Memories filled Ezra's head, and he instinctively moved backwards.

"Get back!"

The Inquisitor ignored him, and continued to move forward until Ezra found himself trapped in a corner. The Inquisitor stopped inches away from Ezra's face, and gold met blue. Ezra felt a pulse in his mind, but he steeled himself against it. He knew what that meant, and he refused to let the Inquisitor inside his mind. The Inquisitor had controlled him and had led him to his ship. He wouldn't let a repeat of that happen.

A tearing sound filled the room, followed by a shred of light infiltrating the formally dark room. Both set of eyes watched as one of the metal walls rose up and tore in jagged lines.

The Inquisitor stepped back and smiled at the boy, filling Ezra with a sense of dread. He felt as if he had just passed a test of some sort. And that didn't bode well for him.

"You never cease to amaze me, child. You are incredibly powerful for one so young. And you are not even aware of it." The Inquisitor proclaimed. "Think of all the possibilities."

"Like I said before, not interested."

"What you want is of no concern to me. You shall become my apprentice, regardless of whether you want to or not. I will break you, slowly, until I can reshape you into something beautiful."

"I'll never give in to you!" Ezra retorted.

"I think you will." The Inquisitor paused. "Did you know that when the mind is weak, so is your connection to the Force? It is your greatest defense, your greatest weapon. When I crush your mind, you will become virtually powerless, unable to oppose me, and I will rebuild you into something greater. I will demolish your bond with your Master, and form an even stronger one with you. You will belong to me. You will follow me. To you, there will be nothing else in the world except following my commands."

Ezra froze. Destroy the bond? He vaguely remembered Kanan talking about it. It was a sacred thing. If it was crushed, wouldn't he be as well?

The Inquisitor's plan suddenly became all the more terrifying.

"I won't let that happen!"

The Inquisitor directed a pitying look towards Ezra. "Do not be afraid. Sacrifices must be made in order to achieve perfection. Your free will is nothing compared to the power that will be unleashed under my control."

"No!"

The Inquisitor sighed. "Still refusing? I can see how stubborn you are, boy. Very well. If you refuse to accept your situation then it cannot be helped." The Inquisitor took out a remote and pressed a button. One of the walls shot downwards to reveal a door. The Inquisitor headed towards it but turned back towards Ezra before leaving. "I will leave to your own devices. For now I must take my leave. We will start with your training after you understand the gravity of the opportunity you have been given."

The Inquisitor exited, and the wall replaced the door before Ezra could get close to it. He thought about the wall, but it too was replaced with solid steel.

Ezra inspected the entire room, but found it solid. There was no way in or out besides the door, and he couldn't access it. Ezra slid down to the floor and pulled his legs up to his chest.

_What do I do?_

He was alone. No one knew where he was, and the only people who cared about him were somewhere he couldn't go. The Inquisitor would come back, and he was going to try to destroy him. And Ezra wasn't so sure he could fight him off. He needed help. He needed Zeb and Sabine. He needed Hera. He even needed Chopper.

He needed Kanan.

_Kanan…._

_**Ezra?!**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

_**Ezra?!**_

_Kanan!_

_**Are you okay? What's happening?**_

_I'm trapped inside a room. I don't know where I am, and everything's been taken from me. Is everybody okay?_

_**We're not in the best condition, but something like this won't stop us. We're coming for you.**_

_Kanan….._

_**What's wrong?**_

_He said….the Inquisitor said that he's going to break the bond. Can he do that?_

_**Before all of this happened, I would have said no. But after seeing the Inquisitor's sway over you, the way he could prevent us from contacting each other, I'm afraid that he could very well do it. But we won't let that happen. We'll rescue far before he even gets close to breaking the bond. You are strong, Ezra, stronger than he is. If you believe in the bond and are strong in body and mind, then you will prevail. You just have to hold on long enough for us to get to you.**_

_But what if I can't beat him? I don't want to fight you._

…_**.Do you trust me?**_

_Of course I trust you!_

_**Then believe in me. I know what you are capable of, and if….. I believe ….in …..you, then…. beli….eve..i…n…..you….r…..self.**_

_Kanan! What's happening? You're breaking up!_

_**The….Inqui….si..tor…is…gaining…ba..ck…contr…ol….over….the….For…ce. Can't….kee..p….talk…ing. Ha..ve…to…go.**_

_Kanan!_

_**Sta…y….stron..g…..Ez…ra…**_

Ezra opened his eyes to find himself back inside his room. Although being able to speak to Kanan brought him some comfort, it only made his situation all the more terrifying.

He was alone. He was defenseless. He was afraid.

Ezra didn't know how he would be able to fight against the Inquisitor. He barely knew how to control the Force, while the Inquisitor probably had years of training. Without Kanan to back him up, Ezra wouldn't stand a chance.

_Don't think that. Kanan believes in you. I don't have to beat him, I just have to withstand anything he throws at me._

Ezra breathed in deeply. He could do this.

He was strong.

* * *

><p>Kanan opened his eyes to find himself in his room, Sabine watching him worriedly.<p>

"Did you find him?" She asked eagerly.

"Just for a little bit. The Inquisitor must have sensed me. He's shielding Ezra's Force signature from me. The only reason I was able to slip through in the first place was because Ezra rejected him and it opened up a pathway."

"Well, what did he say? Any clues as to where he is?"

"He didn't know where he was. He was being held in some room. Not much help." Kanan sighed. "He's scared. He's afraid that he'll be turned against us and will end up fighting us. I told him to be strong, but I don't know if he believes in himself. I'm worried for him."

Sabine wheeled herself up to Kanan and smiled at him. "Ezra's a tough kid. If anyone can give the Inquisitor a run for his money, it's him."

Kanan didn't answer. Although Sabine was trying to lift his spirits, all he could do was worry. He knew Ezra the best; this would be his toughest challenge yet.

_Ezra, believe in yourself._

Kanan's door opened up to reveal Hera, who wobbled into the room, still affected by her wounds. Their eyes met.

"Did you find anything?" Kanan started.

"Zeb came back with some words from the locals. Apparently, eye witnesses saw someone matching the Inquisitor's description and a boy in orange enter a TIE Fighter. The boy was unconscious."

_Ezra…._

"Anything else?"

"They said the Fighter took off from the east side of Lothal, and seemed to be staying in that direction as it exited the atmosphere." Hera smiled. "Luckily for me, some of our contacts I've talked to have spotted an Imperial Cruiser in the east sector. Seems a little too coincidental to not be checked out."

Relief bloomed on Kanan's face. "How long will it take for us to get there?"

Hera grimaced. "That's the bad news. It's far out in the east sector. I have no idea how long it could take to find it, not without direct coordinates. Something I'm assuming the Inquisitor has."

"It's a start. At least we have an idea on where Ezra is. We can spend the way there making a plan on how to infiltrate it."

"You got any ideas?"

"Not anything useful. We'll need everyone's input on this. It won't be easy. The Inquisitor will be expecting us."

"Don't worry. We'll get him back."

"I know. I just don't know what state he'll be in when we get him back."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Kanan lay on his bed, facing the ceiling. Sabine and Hera had left a while ago to start preparations for their trip. Kanan knew he should be helping them, but he needed a few minutes to himself.

Their situation was dire; he didn't know how they would be able to take on the Inquisitor. He could barely walk; his left leg had had its skin and part of its muscles torn away. He had needed extensive stitching and had been advised to keep off of it until the muscles were not as damaged.

Kanan sighed, letting his thoughts drift to his Padawan. Ezra was hopeful, happy. What would he be like on the Dark Side of the Force, Kanan wondered. _Just like the Inquisitor,_ his mind provided viciously. _Everything that you've tried to protect him from._

If he failed, would they meet on the battlefield, corpses all around them? Would he laugh at his attempts to save him? Would he try to kill Kanan?

Would Kanan have to kill him?

Horror filled his being when he thought that. He would never be able to raise his weapon against him, not if it meant that Ezra would die.

_But what if I have to in order to save everyone else?_

He wouldn't let it come to that.

A pounding on his door pushed those thoughts away. Kanan could tell by the grumbling that Zeb was standing outside. "Come in."

The Lasat entered, noticeably unhappy, and, without Kanan's permission, flopped down onto the edge of Kanan's bed. "Get up."

Kanan obliged and the two ended up in a staring contest, the Lasat making no move to start a conversation, and Kanan waiting for him to do just that.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before the Kanan backed down. "What do you want?"

If anything Zeb became more annoyed by his question, if the frown was any inclination. "Hera forced me to come in here. Something about dragging you out of your room. Apparently you're getting on her nerves."

"Why?"

"It's been an hour since we started preparations."

_It's been that long?_ Kanan thought, surprised he had been in here for that long. "I'll go help out."

Kanan was about to exit his room when Zeb grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. His frown had turned into a snarl and he leaned in close.

"I'm getting real tired of your whining."

"What?"

"Hera has been trying to get you to stop moping ever since this started, but you keep on sinking right back down into that hole of yours that you've made. Frankly, it's making me sick."

Kanan opened his mouth to argue, but Zeb pushed on. "Sabine said the kid's scared, right? We're all worried for his safety. You're not helping anyone by hiding in your room. Especially the kid. How are you going to help him if you can't help yourself?"

Zeb let go of Kanan and walked towards the door. "Think about it. The kid needs someone to be his leverage. I may not know the intricacies of the all-knowing Force, but I'm pretty sure all of these negative emotions of yours aren't helping. Don't drag the kid down with you. Be what he believes you to be. Be a Jedi, even if you don't believe in yourself enough to be one right now." With that, Zeb walked out and shut the door behind him.

_Believe in myself?_

Kanan believed in Ezra, but that wasn't enough. If he was going to be Ezra's Master, then he couldn't let any dark emotions cloud his judgment. Zeb was right. By focusing on Ezra, he had unknowingly let in those emotions and let them take control. By letting those emotions in, he had in a sense given up. He was letting the Inquisitor win.

Not anymore. He may be in the dark about what was happening to Ezra, but he could still be his light in the darkness. If Ezra fell, then he would be the guiding hand that would lead him to the right path. The path of the Jedi.

_I must be strong as well, or all will be lost._

Kanan exited his room and headed to where the others were preparing.

_I will be Ezra's light._


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Ezra sat in the middle of the room, staring at where he knew the door lay under the wall. He had tried to contact Kanan, only to be met with resistance from some sort of barrier that sent shivers down Ezra's back whenever he attempted to get past it.

Obviously, the Inquisitor had had no intention of repeating his past mistake.

The silence in the room was stifling. After some undetermined amount of time, it became apparent that the room was sound proof. No sound came in, and he was pretty sure no sound came out. Or everyone was prepared to listen to Ezra's pounding on the walls and yelling for as long as he remained here.

Which he hoped wasn't for long.

He had resigned himself to sitting and waiting for someone to enter. If it was a Storm trooper, he was positive he could take them by surprise and escape. If it was the Inquisitor, then he might be stuck in here for a while.

Just thinking of the Inquisitor filled Ezra with apprehension. His plan was to basically corrupt him, make him everything he wasn't.

_I won't let that happen. This is my life, and I refuse to give up control. Especially to someone like him._

A clicking noise suddenly filled Ezra's ears, and he immediately zoned onto the wall as it sank into the ground and the door revealed itself. He carefully eased himself into a position where he could easily spring into action, and waited for the door to open.

A flash of white was all it took for Ezra to lunge at the Storm trooper, forcing him into the hallway, the lights searing into Ezra's eyes after so long in the darkness. He slammed the soldier's head on the floor, the impact causing an echo that sounded throughout the hallway. Ezra grimaced at the sound.

_I better not be here when someone comes to inspect that._

After making sure the Storm trooper was unconscious, Ezra checked him over for anything useful. In the end, the only things Ezra took were his blaster, as well as the remote that controlled the room he had been in.

_No way am I losing that._

Dragging the Storm trooper into the room, he closed it and went down the hallway, peeking around the corner. Seeing no one there, he carefully made his way through the ship, dodging any passing personnel.

Ezra soon found himself lost, the hallway dividing into many different directions the further he went. He kept on ending up at dead ends, and he had to scramble to find a way around Storm troopers also heading that way.

Frustrated, Ezra leaned against a wall, breathing in deeply.

_How am I going to get out?_

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

Ezra froze and rose his blaster as the Inquisitor came towards him, only to have it ripped out of his hand by the Force.

"How did you know I was here?"

The Inquisitor merely smiled and continued to make his way towards him. When he came within feet of Ezra, his hand shot out and grabbed Ezra's arm. "I could sense your emotions from the other side of the ship."

The Inquisitor started to drag Ezra back down the hallway, seemingly oblivious to his struggles. They went past Ezra's room and ended up in a large circular room, where a mass of Storm troopers waited. They had their blasters trained on Ezra the moment he entered.

"I am simply amazed by your perseverance, child."

The Inquisitor lessened his grip on Ezra, and he wrenched his arm away from him.

"You are incredibly bright for one your age." The Inquisitor continued, "I see now that I cannot wait any longer to start training you, not it you are going to attempt something like that constantly. Therefore, I shall warn you, child." The Inquisitor paused and stared at Ezra. "If you try that again, then your training shall be grueling. Cooperate, and you may have a somewhat pleasant time aboard."

"I already told you, I won't follow you."

"Very well then." The Inquisitor lifted his hand and the Storm troopers moved into position. "Your training begins now."

The sound of blasters going off filled the room.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Okay People! I have a question. I just saw Big Hero 6 today, and already I'm having so many ideas for a story. I'm thinking about doing one after this story is done, and I want to know what you guys think about that. You won't see it until this one is done, because if I start that one, then I have no idea how long it will take me to finish Compulsion. If I start something else, then I usually end up procrastinating on what I was doing before. I just want to know your thoughts on all of this, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

**Time skip!**

Ezra dragged himself onto the cot, grabbing the blanket to wrap around his arm. The moment fabric touched skin, it was immediately soaked through, and Ezra groaned.

_Stupid Storm trooper._

Ezra had managed to evade most of the lasers this time, but one of the Storm troopers had gotten lucky and had clipped him in the arm. Just thinking about it made the pain flare up, and Ezra responded by ripping some of his shirt to help stop the blood.

_At least it's only my arm. It was a lot worse in the beginning._

Ezra could still remember the first couple times this had happened, him waking up in the Infirmary, the worst of his wounds being patched up, but being left with the minor wounds to sour and fester. Apparently, the Inquisitor thought that leaving some wounds would 'help me understand the gravity of my situation.'

_I'm pretty sure I know what's going on, stupid Sith wannabe._

Ezra kicked at the wall, listening to the echo. He needed to calm down. One of the first lessons that Kanan had taught him was to stay calm. Anger would only make him make mistakes. And if he made a mistake, then he would slip up, and then the Inquisitor would take control.

_Keep calm._

Getting into the position Kanan had showed him, he closed his eyes and breathed in. Releasing his breath, Ezra let his mind drift. He had gotten better at sensing things around him, as long as whatever he did stayed within the Inquisitor's boundaries.

He waited for the pinpricks of light to appear, the embodiment of everyone's minds, and watched as they floated around his own consciousness. The first time this had happened had been after his third training "ritual". It had been the first time he had suffered a serious injury while training, and as he lay unconscious, he had felt the Inquisitor's probing mind, pushing against his boundaries, causing them to crack.

Ezra had pushed back, viciously, and the result was bright pinpricks appearing, the shock jarring him from unconsciousness. He had felt the Inquisitor hesitate, seemingly pondering the result, before backing down, but not without Ezra feeling a sense of satisfaction. It seemed he had passed a test.

Something beautiful yet horrifying had happened.

Ezra let the pinpricks remain for a few seconds before having them fade away. He opened his eyes to see that the blood had stopped flowing from his arm, and ripped away some more fabric to bind the wound tightly. He had no doubt that it would be reopened tomorrow.

Ezra sighed.

He was tired.

His body was tired. His mind was tired. He could barely walk without stumbling and reaching for the wall to keep him from falling over. Some his wounds were infected, attacking Ezra with bouts of fever and nausea. The Inquisitor's constant attacks on his mind weren't helping anything.

But he couldn't give up.

Everyone was counting on him. If he gave up, then everything that they had fought for would mean nothing. Everything he had fought for would mean nothing.

He wouldn't let everyone down.

* * *

><p>Kanan dodged the incoming laser. His leg had been able to handle more weight these past few days, and he was given permission by Hera to start training again. Which led to him being shot at by Zeb and Sabine.<p>

"Come on, Jedi, move it!" Zeb shouted from the other side of the room. He was clearly enjoying this; Zeb always enjoyed a good training exercise. Especially since he had been given a clean bill of health, what with his hearing coming back and all.

Kanan quickly ducked, watching as a laser hit a crate behind him. Sabine had taken to shooting from above on a platform so she could move around better; her legs were healing and she wasn't confined to a wheelchair anymore, although she still used crutches to get around.

"Better luck next time!" He retorted, firing his own blaster at them. Ever since he had come to his decision regarding Ezra, he almost felt like his old self.

He would only feel completely like his old self once Ezra was back.

"You guys enjoying yourselves?" Hera called from the door. She had been busy lately, preparing the Ghost for the operation. All the shields needed to be checked out, all the artillery needed to be in top condition. It was a tedious task, but an important one.

"Any issues?" Kanan called without looking back. Both Zeb and Sabine were firing simultaneously now; part of Kanan's attention was focused on dodging the lasers.

"None. That means that we're ready to travel."

Everyone stopped and turned towards her.

Kanan spoke first. "Are you positive?"

A smile covered Hera's face.

"Absolutely."

Kanan gazed at everybody. They were all smiling now, and Kanan was pretty sure his face mirrored theirs.

"Then it's time we take back what's ours."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Kanan, Hera, Zeb, and Sabine sat in the meeting room, Chopper moving around them. Everything was ready, all they had to do was make a plan and implement it when they arrived. Nothing could go wrong.

"Sabine, I need you to man the artillery. Zeb and I need something to distract the troopers so we can get in undetected with the Phantom. You and Chopper will be our backup." Kanan ordered. Sabine's legs would only slow them down, and Hera needed to be the inside the Ghost for a quick getaway. It was just Zeb and him that were going in for Ezra.

"You got it." Sabine answered.

"Once Zeb and I locate Ezra, we'll contact the Ghost and meet up at the meeting spot. Any questions?"

"You do remember that the Inquisitor's on board, right?" Hera countered. "He'll be able to sense you before you even get on board. I doubt he's going to give up without a fight."

"I know. That's why Zeb and Ezra will go ahead and I'll meet up with them later. I'll handle the Inquisitor."

Chaos erupted.

"Are you insane-"

"I'm not leaving you-"

"You almost lost a leg last time-"

"Enough!"

Everyone froze.

Kanan continued. "I'm the only one who can face the Inquisitor. Therefore it falls to me to keep him busy. I'm not planning on winning, just distracting him long enough for Zeb to get Ezra on the Phantom."

He looked at all of them.

"I won't lose. Not when the consequences for losing are too great. You have to trust me."

The others glanced at each other, coming to a decision. Finally, Hera spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then do what you have to do."

Kanan smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank us until you're back on board." Hera said, standing up. "Because if you die out there, I'll kill you."

Hera exited, followed by Sabine and Zeb, who cast looks back at Kanan as they left.

Kanan was left alone with Chopper, who made playing dead gestures before he too exited.

Kanan stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. Everything was going according to plan. They would be at the Eastern sector in a few days, and that meant they would get to Ezra in a few days. And that thought filled Kanan with bursting happiness.

_Don't worry Ezra. We're coming._

* * *

><p>Ezra looked through the window as they passed, finished with his training for the day. He was being escorted by a group of Storm troopers back to his room, after he "unintentionally" bashed one of them in the head with their own helmet.<p>

The Inquisitor wasn't very happy with that.

Ezra rubbed against his side, the clothing over it burnt and crumbling. His skin was red and raw, burning when the cool air brushed it. The Inquisitor had thought it adequate punishment to have his light saber rub against it, just for a second. And even if Ezra was trying to go against him every time he could, he wasn't stupid.

Never do that again.

Once they reached the room, Ezra was pushed inside it, his side slamming into the cot, eliciting a painful yelp from him. The laughter from the Storm troopers was the last thing Ezra heard as they locked the room.

Fumbling on the cot to alleviate the pain somewhat, Ezra was left in an awkward position where his side was hoisted up into the air while everything else was covered by the blanket.

Breathing deeply, Ezra tried to calm his mind somewhat, but the air seemed as if it were electrified. Ezra had been on edge the past few days, agitated by some unknown source.

Something was going to happen.

Ezra wasn't the only one who felt it. From what he could see, the Inquisitor had also been acting tense, ever since Ezra started feeling it. He had been becoming more ruthless lately, being more reckless with Ezra's injuries. He had a plethora of them now, most of them infected. The Inquisitor was trying to speed up his training. He was trying to break him faster.

Ezra had no doubt that Kanan was involved.

Just thinking about Kanan filled Ezra with hope. Even if he couldn't sense him, Ezra knew that Kanan was coming. He would soon be back with everyone else and would be able to put this nightmare behind him. He could wait a little bit longer.

All he could do was wait.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

The next few days seemed like a blur to Ezra. Complete his training, try not to die until everyone got there, antagonize the Inquisitor. It all merged together in his anticipation.

Right now, Ezra was limping around the edges of his room, having too much energy to relax. Even with the Inquisitor's barriers erected around his mind, Ezra could feel Kanan's mind. It was faint, but Ezra knew that brightness anywhere.

A vibration almost sent Ezra to the ground, the cot rattling precariously. Ezra leaned against the wall, his heart beating rapidly.

They were here!

More vibrations rocked throughout the room, the last one so violent that it finally sent Ezra to the ground. He struggled to get up, his wounds throbbing painfully.

Ezra was still on the ground when the door revealed itself. Storm troopers came flooding in, one of them grabbing Ezra and yanking him to his feet. They exited as one, Ezra in the middle, their weapons raised in anticipation.

An explosion rocked the ship, and the lights started to flicker, before they went out, one by one. The Storm troopers moved around, some crowding close to Ezra while the others started to move down the hallway in search of intruders.

Yells were heard coming from their direction, and a number of Storm troopers took off in their direction, leveling Ezra's security in half.

There was a tap on Ezra's shoulder, and a hand came over his mouth before he could move. Ezra saw fur and immediately looked up to see Zeb hiding up on the ceiling, his legs hanging onto a broken light. He motioned for him to be quiet and slowly lifted his hand.

Ezra stayed still as Zeb reached over and bashed two Storm troopers together. The sound alerted the others, who turned towards them, only to be knocked out from behind by Kanan.

They easily took out the rest of the Storm troopers, leaving the three of them alone. Zeb jumped down from the ceiling, only to be tackled by Ezra. Zeb froze for a moment, before settling on patting him on the back.

"It's good to see you too, kid," Zeb said.

"It's good to see you too, fur ball," Ezra responded.

"Ezra."

Ezra released Zeb to see Kanan standing there. He had a wide grin on his face, and Ezra could feel his own mirroring his. Ezra rushed up towards Kanan and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a little bit before Ezra stepped back and gave him another smile.

"I knew you'd come."

"Did you ever doubt us?"

"Never."

Zeb coughed, interrupting their reunion.

"I know you two haven't seen each other in a while, but maybe we could do this once we're back on the Ghost? We are in enemy territory, remember?"

Kanan nodded.

"Rain check?"

"Rain check," Ezra agreed.

The three took off through the hallway, navigating through the unconscious bodies of Storm troopers.

As the traveled through the twists and turns of the ship, Kanan kept glancing back at Ezra, who started to trail behind after a few minutes. He was breathing heavily, and he stumbled every few feet they moved. Eventually, he stopped, surprising Zeb and Ezra. He turned and started to inspect him, ignoring Ezra's complaints.

"What's wrong?" Kanan questioned.

Ezra looked to the side, unconsciously tugging down his shirt, only for it to rise and reveal a blistering burn.

Kanan grabbed his shirt and started to pull it up, revealing a plethora of bruises and cuts, almost none of them bandaged. They were red around the edges, with some even having pus leaking out.

Zeb stepped back in repulse. His nose wrinkled and his ears flattened. "Ugh, I can smell the infection all over him."

Kanan continued his search, finding more marks on his arms and one on his neck. He gripped Ezra's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Are there anymore?"

Ezra sighed and closed his eyes. "There's a bunch on my legs too."

When Kanan went to pull his pant leg up, Ezra backtracked.

"I'm fine, Kanan!" Ezra grabbed his arm. "I'm fine."

Kanan paused and looked at Ezra, searching his eyes for something, before he finally relented.

"Can you continue?"

"I…I don't think I can keep up."

Kanan looked at Zeb. "Can you carry him?"

"Sure can, boss."

Zeb made his way towards Ezra and picked him up, seemingly oblivious to his protests.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"It's the only way you'll be able to keep up, Ezra. Unfortunately, we can't wait for you to catch up, especially with the Inquisitor on the prowl." Kanan explained.

At the mention of the Inquisitor, Ezra deflated. "Fine," he bit out grudgingly.

They continued on, Zeb having Ezra ride on his back. All the while, Kanan and Ezra could feel the presence of the Inquisitor looming over them, gaining. Kanan spread out his senses, trying to find out his position, when a malignant pulse caused him to lurch, and only Zeb's shout alerted him to the whistling light saber heading in his direction.

Kanan ducked, watching as the laser washed everyone in a red light. The light saber lodged itself in the wall where his head used to be, only for it to float back to the Inquisitor's hand. The Inquisitor advanced.

"I must give you my commendations. You have done something that few have been able to do. You have managed to arouse my fury."

Kanan activated his own light saber and stepped forward.

"Not one step further."

The Inquisitor laughed. "You have never beaten me before. What makes you think that you can beat me now?"

"Because I believe in the Force, and it will guide me to victory."

Kanan nodded towards Zeb. "Get him out of here."

Zeb nodded and took off towards the docking bay, Ezra struggling against him.

"Kanan!"

The Inquisitor moved forward to stop them, but Kanan moved to intercept him.

Light sabers clashed.

* * *

><p>Zeb ran towards the docking bay, ignoring Ezra's fists pounding on his shoulders.<p>

"Zeb, put me down! We have to help Kanan!"

"No can do. Boss's orders."

"But he'll die!"

Zeb sighed. "Look kid, don't you think we've already been over this with him? He wants us to trust him; can't you?"

Ezra opened his mouth to respond, only to be met with the sight of the Phantom, ready for lift off.

As well as a mountain of Storm troopers ready to fire.

Zeb ducked behind a nearby crate, wincing as lasers bore into it. He glanced at Ezra; they were trapped.

He made an executive decision.

"Hold on, kid!"

Zeb lunged for the nearest wall, scaling it around the blasts of lasers surrounding them. Zeb leapt from the ceiling, soaring over the group of Storm troopers.

Falling into a tuck and roll, Zeb got up and sprinted towards the Phantom, Ezra gripping his fur in a death grip. The moment Zeb reached the Phantom, he frantically waited for it to open, hearing the blasters loading and going off around him.

As well as a beeping sound.

Apparently Ezra heard it too, for he gathered his remaining strength and pushed himself off of Zeb's back and started to back away.

"Zeb, get away!"

They took off in opposite directions, only for them both to be thrown back as the Phantom burst into flames.

Zeb was thrown against the wall, his ears ringing, before he forced himself up and began to look for Ezra.

"Kid! Kid!"

The crackling of flames was his only response.

Taking out his communicator, he contacted the Ghost.

"Specter 2, this is Specter 4! Mayday! I repeat, mayday! I have lost sight of Specter 6. I repeat, I have lost sight of Specter 6! We need immediate evac!"

Zeb looked around, searching for Ezra.

All he could see was flames.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Guys, I think this is the end of my uploading binge, so I'll try not to leave you with a cliffhanger! Maybe. Thanksgiving break is over, so I'm going back to my normal update schedule. See you guys on Friday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Gashes covered the metal hallway, smoke rising in certain areas. Red and blue lights flashed across the metal, flickering as light sabers bore into each other, their owners putting all their strength behind them.

Kanan made a quick stab at the Inquisitor's side, weaving in and out of the battle, going for small jabs that could slow him down. Kanan didn't need to win, but he wanted to. Desperately.

The Inquisitor stepped backwards, watching as Kanan's light saber burned through his clothes. He thrust his light saber down, attempting to cleave his arm off. Kanan flipped his light saber up, blocking, sparks flying.

Both stepped backwards, each evaluating the other. The Inquisitor moved from side to side, searching for an opening. Kanan matched the Inquisitor step for step, making sure that he didn't get past him. He couldn't allow him to reach Ezra.

"You have improved, Jedi," The Inquisitor commented, still moving from side to side. "It seems we have come to a standstill."

"Are you admitting defeat?" Kanan asked.

The Inquisitor chuckled. "To admit defeat would be relinquishing my claim to the boy."

"Then we **have** come to a standstill."

"Indeed."

The Inquisitor paused, Kanan mimicking his movement, before he lunged. Red met blue once again as the battle began once more.

* * *

><p>Zeb ran through the flames as he continued to search for Ezra.<p>

"Kid! Can you hear me?!"

Stepping over the bodies of Storm troopers, Zeb paused when he heard a moaning sound. Ears twitching, he tried to single out the sound over the rampaging fire.

"Come on, Kid! Speak to me!"

A louder moan, accompanied by a pounding sound, was his response.

Following the sound, Zeb was met with a pile of shredded metal, edges sharp and twisted. Taking the largest piece, gritting his teeth against the heat on his palms, he picked it up and threw it to the side, continuing with the rest of the pieces of shrapnel.

Lifting the second to last piece up, Zeb found Ezra under the last piece, semi conscious. He was pounding the metal with his fist, the other one trapped under the wreckage. Zeb grabbed his hand and pushed it to the ground before gripping the last piece of metal.

"Okay, kid, stay still."

Zeb tried to pick it up, only for him to stop when Ezra let out a scream. Pained eyes opened up, and he tugged at Zeb's arm.

"Don't!" Ezra bit out.

Zeb frowned. "I'm trying to save you kid. Kinda the point of this entire mission."

"No! There's a piece in my side! Use something to cut around it!"

Zeb leaned down to the ground, quickly catching sight of a jagged edge sticking out of him. He groaned.

_Great. Take it out, and I kill him._

"Hold on."

Using one of the discarded pieces of metal, Zeb started to push it into the last piece until it sank through to the other side. Pressing his foot down for leverage, he started to push.

"Don't worry, kid. It'll only hurt for a second." _This is going to hurt._

Putting all of his strength behind it, Zeb yanked the metal down, slowly bending the tangled metal. Finally, with a loud snap, as well as Ezra's screams, the metal broke, leaving only the piece still lodged in Ezra's side.

Zeb grinned. "See, not too bad, eh?"

Ezra frowned. "Stupid fur ball."

Zeb picked Ezra up from the ground, mindful of his bleeding wound, and set him on his back once more.

Taking out his communicator once more, he spoke into it urgently.

"Specter 2! This is Specter 4, I have found Specter 6 and are awaiting evac. Could use some help here."

"_Specter 4, the Ghost is engaged in aerial combat. I cannot land. I repeat, I cannot land."_

"What do we do then? Wait for the Storm troopers to wake up? I'm sure that'll be fun."

"_Regroup with Specter 1, and find an unmanned ship. Contact us and we'll meet at our secondary rendezvous point."_

"Little issue there, Specter 2. Specter 1 is engaged with the Inquisitor. I can't take Specter 6 anywhere near him, not in his condition. He'd be easy pickings."

Ezra tugged at Zeb's fur, gaining his attention.

"Let me distract the Inquisitor. He'll go after me instead of you two. You guys can escape and regroup."

Both Zeb and Hera made to argue, but Ezra pushed on.

"You can't escape, not with me. I can handle the Inquisitor. You guys need to go."

"_We're not leaving you!"_

"Yeah, we didn't come all this way just to fail! It isn't part of who we are, sacrificing others!" Zeb agreed.

Ezra sighed and made a motion with his hand, crushing the communicator.

"But it's a part of who I am."

Ezra closed his eyes and breathed. Zeb's ears picked up rattling all around him, and watched as broken pieces of metal and crates started to rise. They came rushing at him, causing him to jump backwards, releasing Ezra. The shards collapsed all around him, taking the form of a mountain of junk. Zeb started to throw away the myriad of pieces as Ezra tiredly got to his feet and started to limp away the way they had come.

"Kid!" Zeb yelled out to him.

"Tell Kanan and the others that I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Kanan and the Inquisitor's battle had dissolved into light sabers swinging wildly, each trying to gain the upper ground, when footsteps caused them to halt.<p>

Kanan's eyes widened in horror when he saw Ezra approaching him, looking much worse than when he last saw him.

"Ezra!"

He moved towards him, but stopped when Ezra limped past him and towards the Inquisitor.

"I'll stay if you let the others go." Ezra told him.

Kanan froze.

_What?_

The Inquisitor let out a laugh and stretched out his hand.

"You never cease to surprise me, boy. That's very good for a fledgling apprentice."

Kanan lunged for Ezra, only to be met with a light saber in his path. He stepped backwards and lifted up his own weapon.

"Ezra, get back here. Don't do this."

Ezra looked back at him and gave him a sad smile. "You guys have to go, and the only way is without me."

Ezra grabbed the Inquisitor's hand and was pulled beside him.

"Very good, boy."

Ezra looked at him.

"Will you let them go?"

"If they can escape on their own. It is not my fault if they are killed by the TIE Fighters." He turned to Kanan. "Run, Jedi. Run and meet your fate."

"No! I'm taking you with me Ezra! I won't lose you, not again!"

Another sad smile. "It's not your decision to make."

Ezra locked eyes with the Inquisitor and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and raising his arms simultaneously with the Inquisitor's.

Both made a motion with their hands.

Kanan was forced through the hallway, landing several yards from them. His attempt to move back towards them was stopped by the sound of tearing metal. The hallway around him puckered, the metal closing in front of him, blocking his access. A brief flashback of broken windows crossed his mind.

_This is…Ezra's power?!_

Kanan pounded on the metal, trying to move it with the Force, only to have his efforts rebuked.

_No….No! Ezra! Don't do this! Don't give in, not for us._

Kanan rested his face on the cool metal, feeling his failure wash over him.

_I failed you._

"Boss!"

Zeb came running towards him. He took one look at the metal and his face mirrored Kanan's. Zeb closed his eyes and gripped Kanan's shoulder.

"We've got to go."

Kanan wrenched his shoulder out of his grip.

"I can't leave him, not when we were so close."

"Don't let the kid's sacrifice be in vain, Kanan. We need to regroup. Hera and Sabine are dying out there."

Kanan turned and faced him.

"I should of never have listened to you."

Kanan walked down the hall, leaving Zeb standing alone.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Okay, people! It has come to my attention that some people are confused about what Kanan said to Zeb last chapter. Zeb was the one to inspire Kanan to rush to save Ezra. He was the one who gave him the inspiring pep talk, and when Kanan's goals didn't come to fruition, he placed the blame on Zeb, who had pushed him towards his goals. Kanan was going to wait and plan things out, but Zeb convinced him not to. When it failed, he blamed Zeb.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Ezra could feel his heart pounding. He had rejected Kanan. He had turned away from him, from all of them.

_But it was the only way to save them. They were going to die. _

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Ezra didn't try to knock it off. All of his resistance had disappeared when he pushed Kanan away from him. He couldn't do anything now; the Inquisitor had won the battle.

"You've made the right decision, Apprentice. Your training shall begin as soon as we relocate to a different location."

An empty feeling rose up when he heard that word, drowning out the pain he felt from his wounds.

_**Apprentice.**_

_No!_

He wouldn't give up, just because this escape failed. The Inquisitor may have won the battle….

But Ezra would win the war.

Just because he agreed to stay with him didn't mean he would give in. He would play along, allow himself to gain the Inquisitor's trust, and when he did…

He would make sure that the Inquisitor could never harm his family again.

"Yes, _Master._"

The hand squeezed in response.

* * *

><p>Zeb could hear the dripping noise again. But this time, the kid wasn't there to bleed all over the place. This sound was different. And it was one that Zeb never wanted to hear, much less see.<p>

The Ghost's controls had water on it, evidence of what had gone on. Hera had had to be taken away from the controls by Sabine; Chopper and he were manning the controls. He couldn't bear to look at them, with their gazes full of disbelief.

_How could you leave him?_

_We may never find him again!_

"_**I tried! I'm sorry!"**_

Guilt was building inside of him. This had been the second time this had happened, him leaving the boy. Funny how on their first mission he had abandoned him; now it had come around full circle. Somewhere above, the gods were laughing at him.

* * *

><p>Kanan was a failure.<p>

He hadn't been able to save his Master, and now he had lost his Padawan.

_Some light I'm supposed to be._

He had merely looked on as Ezra walked into the darkness. He hadn't stopped him, grabbed a hold of him and ran. He had just watched.

Ezra sacrificed himself because of Kanan's weakness.

And then Kanan had blamed someone else for it.

He shouldn't have blamed Zeb; he was the one at fault. He knew that the Lasat was in pain, that he was blaming himself, and he had encouraged it. He had watched as he was persecuted by Sabine, watched as she rose her hand up only to stop midair. He had watched as she had taken Hera away, not even attempting to comfort her. He had watched.

And now everything was falling apart.

They were a mess; anger and frustration had run its course and had ravaged them. They weren't a crew, not now, not after everything that had went down.

Kanan didn't think they could be called a family now either.

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor watched the boy as he walked ahead, careful to not move to far away from him. The Jedi hadn't been gone for even an hour and the boy was already learning.<p>

_Soon he shall be the perfect apprentice._

"Stop."

The boy immediately froze where he was, waiting patiently.

Once the Inquisitor came up to the boy, he guided him down a different hallway than the one they had been using, avoiding Storm troopers that still littered the halls.

Eventually they arrived at a door, and the Inquisitor saw the boy tense. He smiled.

"Do not worry, child. You will no longer be staying in your previous chamber. Consider this…a gift."

The Inquisitor pressed a button and the door opened, revealing a bedroom with windows gazing out into space. It was much bigger than Ezra's dark room that he had been trapped in. He let the boy walk inside before he blocked the door.

"I am a generous man, child. I have said before, follow my orders and your life will be all the more pleasant. This is an example of that. Continue to impress me, and your standard of living shall increase. Any questions?"

The boy gazed at him, silent, before motioning to his side, where the metal remained lodged inside.

"May I get this looked at, Master?"

A feeling of pure triumph flooded the Inquisitor when he heard that word.

"I shall send someone to inspect it."

"Thank you, Master."

The Inquisitor closed the door and set off towards the infirmary, a grin spreading across his features.

_I have won, Jedi. What shall you do now?_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! Sorry about Saturday. I was going to update, but, honestly, I fell asleep. I took my first ever SAT, and I was exhausted. And there's even more bad news. There will be no updates next weekend because I have to study for midterms. The next time I'll update will be on either the 18****th**** or the 19****th****. Sorry. But hopefully this chapter will satisfy you guys until then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Ezra could still see the blood. It was soaking through his bandages, splotches appearing over time. No matter what the doctors did, his wound wouldn't stop bleeding. This set of bandages had been the fifth one they had wrapped around his side.

The doctors had left him alone in his room, exasperated that they couldn't fix it. They had given Ezra dirty looks, as if he was willing his wound to bleed.

_Yeah, because I __**want**__ to bleed out and die._

Ezra prodded at his side gently, only to recoil at the pain that came forward. He watched as the place where he touched started to redden and spread.

_Probably shouldn't have done that._

Pushing his possibly deadly wound away from his thoughts, Ezra looked around at his surroundings. His new living arrangements were much better than his closed off room. Although it was much bigger and open, Ezra couldn't help but feel as if he was waiting to be executed.

In a way he was.

The Inquisitor was ready to kill everything about him that made him who he was. He was ready to kill his bond with Kanan. Although Ezra had basically done that already.

It was broken in everything but name.

Ezra sighed. _Don't think about that. I can fix it._

Once the Inquisitor was taken care of, Ezra would beg for Kanan's forgiveness. He had seen the look on his face when he had pushed him away.

Utter sorrow.

It was all his fault.

He would beg for his forgiveness, and say he was sorry. So very, very sorry.

It was all he could do.

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor could feel the boy's emotions. They were rampant; sadness at one moment, followed by anger, only to be replaced with regret.<p>

That last emotion troubled the Inquisitor greatly.

The boy could not regret anything he had done. The Inquisitor would have to beat it out of him. And he would have to move quickly. The Jedi and his allies were like cockroaches.

They would be back.

"Collect the boy and bring him to me." He ordered two Storm troopers, who nodded before leaving the room.

The Inquisitor watched them go before turning towards the window, gazing out into space. Somewhere out there the Jedi was licking his wounds, most likely already planning his next rescue attempt.

_Please try, Jedi. I'll be sure to end you then._

The Inquisitor felt the boy's confusion and smiled.

_Or, perhaps, it'll be your former Apprentice who will._

* * *

><p>Sabine didn't know who to comfort.<p>

Hera was trying to cover up her sorrow, saying that she had to go man the Ghost, but Chopper was having none of it.

_Who knew the bot had a heart?_

Sabine vaguely thought of Zeb, and guilt shot through her. She shouldn't have snapped at him. It wasn't his fault, and she knew that, but it was so much easier to blame someone.

Sabine sighed and looked at her legs.

She should have been there.

She could have manned the Phantom, protected it until they were all there. They could have flown away and laughed about kicking the Inquisitor's butt until they met up with Hera. But she had been on the Ghost. Because of her legs.

Sabine had never felt so useless before in her entire life.

And now she didn't even know how to comfort the people closest to her.

* * *

><p>Chopper didn't care that Ezra was gone.<p>

He didn't care that everyone was sad that he was gone.

Chopper didn't care about any of them.

But he cared about Hera.

She was sad that Ezra was gone. She was sad that they didn't rescue him. She was sad.

And Chopper honestly couldn't understand why.

The boy was a dime a dozen. Sure he could use the Force and was slightly more endearing than the rest of the kids on Lothal, but he wasn't special.

And yet Hera was sad.

So the boy was needed after all.

Chopper would kill the kid if he ever saw him again.

* * *

><p>Kanan hadn't left his room in days.<p>

He had enclosed himself in his room, refusing to leave. They had all tried to force him out, said they needed to talk, but the door never opened. Honestly, they weren't even sure if he was alive in there. They ever heard any noise when they tried to talk to him. Silence was their only response. Kanan was lost to them.

And if they lost Kanan, they lost Ezra.

For only a Jedi could find his Apprentice, and if they couldn't get Kanan to come out….

Then what would become of Ezra?

Right now Hera was in front of his door, pleading that he come out.

"This isn't helping anyone! Don't lock yourself away! Kanan! Don't ignore me!"

No response.

Hera closed her eyes and pressed her head against the metal.

"Don't hate yourself for what happened."

Hera waited to see if he would respond, but when silence was all she heard, she walked away.

* * *

><p>Kanan sighed when he heard Hera's footsteps move away. He wanted to answer her, but he couldn't bring himself to.<p>

All he could feel was self-loathing.

It was an emotion that Kanan hated.

He could feel the Dark Side of the Force around him. His negative emotions were summoning it, beckoning it forward. A throaty chuckle escaped his throat.

_What sort of Jedi am I, calling forth the Dark Side?_

He was met with silence.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Christmas break is here, and that means that the uploading spree shall begin! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

"_Feel the Force. Picture it."_

"_I'm trying."_

"_Don't try, do."_

"_Wouldn't it be helpful for me to know what I'm trying to picture?"_

_Kanan sighed. Ezra's training wasn't progressing as fast as it should. He was too stubborn. Too rash._

"_I can't exactly explain what the Force looks like. It takes a different shape for every person."_

"_Well, what do you picture?"_

_Kanan paused. The last time he had been asked that had been when he was a Padawan himself._

"_When I picture the Force…..it's like a million lights moving all around you. Some are as bright as the sun, while others I have to strain to see. They flicker constantly, all at the same time. It's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen."_

_Ezra was silent, pondering. Would he be able to see something like that, one day? He glanced over at Kanan. A small smile had formed on his face, and his eyes were bright._

_Ezra closed his eyes and tried to picture those lights. If the Force could make Kanan look that happy, then maybe he could achieve something like that too._

Ezra gasped. He opened his eyes to see the Inquisitor watching him. They had been training in the ways of the Force, Ezra being forced to delve deep within his mind, to gather all of his strength and to force the pinpricks of light to appear, when he had felt the Inquisitor's mind. Out of reflex, Ezra had immediately put up his defenses, waiting to see what would happen. There was a swift lash against his barriers, and Ezra's mind had reeled.

And then he had been back with Kanan.

_How could I have forgotten?_ Ezra wondered. _The lights. I can see them._

Ezra hadn't put much thought into the pinpricks after everything that had gone down. He had been training his body vigorously for the past few days, and he had just recently gotten the Inquisitor's approval to start training his mind.

_I can see it. The Force._

A smile wormed its way onto Ezra's face.

_Kanan would be proud._

A sharp pain across his cheek brought Ezra back to the present, and he looked up to see the Inquisitor's hand held up. He had slapped him.

"Did you think that you accomplished something, boy? All you did was access the Force. Child's play. You must learn how to take the Force and use it to your advantage. You must learn how to crush your enemies with it. _Try. Again._"

Ezra inwardly groaned and tried to find the lights again. After a few moments they appeared, albeit fainter, as if they knew about Ezra's predicament.

"Do you see them, boy?" Ezra nodded. "Good. I want you to choose the closest one to you and focus your power directly on it."

Ezra searched out the nearest pinprick and came to focus on it, letting the rest of them fade away.

"Now, surround it with your power." Ezra poured every ounce of his power onto the pinprick and felt a shudder run through him. The pinprick was flickering rapidly, and faint screams could be heard somewhere in the hallway.

"_Now crush it."_

Ezra flinched back and the pinprick started to swell up and crack, increasing the volume of the screams.

He was killing someone.

_No!_

Ezra let out another gasp and let go of the pinprick, watching as it lit up, cracks gone, and faded away.

The Inquisitor snarled and made to slap him again, only to be interrupted by a Storm trooper rushing in.

"Sir! Something's happened. One of the Generals has collapsed." He reported, and Ezra's mind went blank.

_I almost killed someone._

The Inquisitor walked past him towards the door, the Storm trooper following, before pausing and turning back towards Ezra.

"We will try again tomorrow. Don't fail me again."

Ezra barely paid attention to the door closing and leaving him alone.

_I almost killed someone._

_What would Kanan think of me now?_

* * *

><p>Kanan flinched and looked at the ceiling. He had been meditating, trying to calm his thoughts, when a sharp smell had assaulted his senses. Upon further investigation, he found barely visible tendrils of smoke wafting through his vent.<p>

He tried to ignore it at first, attempting to go back to meditating, but as more and more smoke filled his room, Kanan knew he had to leave.

Taking a deep breath, he moved through the fog towards the door, and opened it, coughing.

Falling on his knees, Kanan noticed three pairs of legs standing in front of him, waiting for him to stop coughing. Looking up, he locked eyes with Hera, who was frowning.

"We need to talk."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Responses! I just want to say that to TritonalDistrict, I greatly appreciate the positive response. Just knowing that someone read my entire fanfiction in one go makes me so happy. And to number 1 fan, I want you to know that I appreciate that you asked about my exams. It was very thoughtful of you, and they went well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

"What do you want?"

Kanan was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, the others surrounding him on all sides. Obviously, they didn't want him making a quick escape.

"This has gone on long enough! We had to drive you from your room Kanan! We have to talk about what happened sometime, and the fact that you played a disappearing act didn't exactly help!" Hera shouted.

"I needed some time," Kanan responded, "I needed some time to gather my thoughts."

"Sure," Zeb snorted, "Because it takes days for someone to collect their thoughts. What you did was flee."

"Just like you did with Ezra?" Kanan snarled, only realizing what he had said when he saw hurt on Zeb's face.

"Zeb…I didn't mean that."

Zeb stared at him, silent, before he finally responded.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kanan flinched. "What?"

"Exactly what I said. You're not yourself. Even after something like this, you don't blame others. You're….different."

At the back of Kanan's mind he could feel the Dark Side responding to his words. Zeb was right.

_Have I really fallen that far?_

"Ever since….what happened…..I haven't felt like myself. My emotions are out of control. I'm sorry."

Hera walked up and put her hand on Kanan's shoulder.

"You're not the only one. We all said things that we regret. We're all sorry."

_That's not what I meant._

Hera continued on, oblivious to Kanan's inner crisis.

"We all failed Ezra. But that doesn't mean that we've lost him. We'll keep on trying until we succeed, or we'll die trying."

Hera turned to the others.

"I think we all need to get everything off our shoulders."

Sabine walked up and turned towards Zeb.

"I shouldn't have blamed you. I was just…so angry. We were so close, but right when we had thought we had won, Ezra was ripped right from our grasps, and I blamed you. I'm so sorry, Zeb."

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done. I blamed myself too." Zeb looked down. "I was there, and I let him leave. I wasn't able to stop him. You were right to blame me."

"Zeb-" Hera started.

"It wasn't your fault."

Zeb looked at Kanan.

"Ezra's powers are strong. You wouldn't have been able to stop him. I couldn't stop him, and I'm his Master! I couldn't protect my Padawan. I couldn't protect Ezra."

"_We_ couldn't protect Ezra. If you want to blame yourself, blame all of us. We're a team. Win together, lose together. And we lost together. Badly. But that doesn't mean that we can't try again. And we will. And this time, we'll win." Hera said.

"Yeah, let's all be failures together."Sabine supported.

"Beats hating each other." Zeb said.

Sabine and Zeb both walked towards Kanan and smiled at him, although Zeb's looked more like a smirk.

Kanan shifted his eyes between the three of them, and as he looked at them, he could feel the Dark Side start to drift away, until only a small part remained. Kanan knew that it wouldn't leave entirely until Ezra was back with them. With him.

But for now, Kanan was content to bask in the warmth emanating from the Force. Emanating from his friends.

They would get through this.

Together.

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor knelt before the boy, waiting. He had become quite efficient in accessing the Force, but the Inquisitor knew that he could do better. The boy was too soft. He was unwilling to do what is necessary to truly become his Apprentice.<p>

Use the Force to completely destroy someone.

Without that key factor, the Inquisitor thought begrudgingly, the boy could be easily swayed the next time they met the Jedi.

Right now the boy had gone into a meditative trance, reaching out towards the many minds onboard. The Inquisitor was taking this time to ponder on his next course of action.

The boy needed some….persuasion.

The Inquisitor was sure that he could provide that.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

Ezra knew something was wrong.

He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that something wasn't right. He could feel it. The Inquisitor's mind was always there whenever Ezra accessed the Force, but now, it was muted. The Inquisitor was shielding himself from him, and Ezra dreaded to know what he was planning. He knew for a fact that it wouldn't end well for him.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by the Inquisitor's voice.

"That is enough for today, Apprentice."

Ezra opened his eyes and looked at him. The Inquisitor's eyes were guarded and his face was blank. Ezra wouldn't be getting any clues from him.

"Return to your lodgings. We will start again tomorrow."

_Again._ Ezra hated that word. Every day they would meditate, and every day the Inquisitor would attempt to force Ezra to attack someone. Every day Ezra would refuse, and every day they would start all over again.

Ezra wanted to beat his head against the wall. It was frustrating.

Rising from his position on the ground, he walked towards the door where his entourage of Storm troopers waited for him.

Glancing back at the Inquisitor, he tried one more time to look for any indications as to what he was hiding. The only thing he got was that he seemed relaxed.

Exiting into the hallway, they made their way towards his room. Ezra could feel eyes watching him, people stopping to look at him. Word had gotten out about what had happened to the general and Ezra's part in it, and now instead of there being hate-filled glares towards him like there was before, there was a mixture of anger…..and fear.

Ezra wished they would just go back to hating him. He didn't want to be feared.

They arrived at Ezra's room and the Storm troopers waited for him to enter, leaving him alone once he did. Ezra lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Something was going to happen soon. It was a different feeling than when Kanan and the others came to rescue him. It was more foreboding and ominous.

_It's coming._

Ezra gasped as a sinking feeling overwhelmed him.

_It's coming. Run._

A pounding sound resonated throughout his room, the sound emanating from his door.

_It's here._

The door opened and Ezra looked towards the figure, apprehensive, only to relax slightly at the sight of a general. He could handle him. Hopefully.

The general walked in slowly, waiting for the door to close before moving towards Ezra. He could faintly hear a lock engaging on the outside.

_Looks like we're going to have a chat._

"Do you know who I am, boy?" The general started.

"Can't say I do." Ezra responded.

"Really? I don't ring any bells? Perhaps you can recall what happened six days ago? _When you tried to turn my mind into mush?"_

_Oh no._

Ezra's panic levels skyrocketed. He could feel the man's hatred pouring out of him. Ezra was in trouble.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but it was an accident. I didn-"

"You tried to murder me! Accident? It wasn't an accident! That was attempted murder!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry!"

Ezra started to inch towards the edge of the bed by this point, trying to distance himself from the general as much as possible. He knew that this was going to end badly, and he needed to be as far away as he could get when it did.

"You're sorry? I'll make you sorry." The general announced before lunging at Ezra, only to miss as he pushed himself off the bed and moved around him, heading towards the door. A push against it confirmed suspicions that it was locked, and he quickly tried to open it like Kanan taught him to.

Pain flared up in his side as arms grabbed him and flung him onto the ground. Ezra could feel the blood start to flow from his wound, but barely paid it any attention as he felt hands land on his neck and squeeze.

Ezra gasped as his air supply was cut off and he could hear the general chuckle.

"I told you you'd be sorry. I'm going to wring your neck until you turn blue!"

_No! _Ezra thought as black dots started to appear in his vision. _I can't die! Not yet! I haven't…..apologized to…..Kanan…yet._

"_**Now crush it."**_

_I…..don't…..want…..to…die._

Ezra could feel something snap in his head.

_I don't want to die!_

Somewhere above him, a pinprick swelled up and broke into pieces.

And Ezra could breathe again.

A weight fell on him and he blearily remembered it as the general's.

Shoving him away, Ezra weakly moved away from his unconscious body and leaned against the wall.

He sucked in a deep breath and greedily took in air, resting for a moment, before glancing at the general. He had almost killed him.

Clapping alerted Ezra to another presence, and he turned his gaze to the now open door where the Inquisitor stood, applauding.

"Very good, Apprentice. You finally completed the first stage of training."

"What?" Ezra gasped out.

"Killing someone with the Force."

Ezra's heart stopped.

"He's…he's not dead."

The Inquisitor walked forward and nudged the general's unconscious body with his foot. There wasn't a response.

"I would say that he is dead, Apprentice. Would you like to check for yourself?"

Ezra crawled forward and checked his pulse.

Nothing.

_No…NO!_

_I'm a…murderer._

Ezra started screaming, his voice hoarse with pain and tears streaming down his cheeks.

The Inquisitor smiled.

* * *

><p>Kanan was staying in Ezra's room.<p>

His room had to have all of the fumes cleared out and until it was finished, he was staying with Zeb.

He was laying on Ezra's bed, looking at the ceiling. There were plenty of rooms aboard the Ghost, but everyone agreed that Kanan shouldn't be alone for now.

Kanan sighed. Ever since their talk, everyone seemed a lot closer than before. A barrier that everyone had erected since the failed rescue attempt had finally been destroyed, and they were working together once more.

_**No...NO!**_

Kanan seized at the sound. Tumbling onto the floor, he gripped his head as screaming filled it. He immediately knew it was Ezra.

_Ezra!_

The screaming increased in volume and intensity, filling Kanan's mind until all he could process was the screaming, letting out a similar one in response.

And on opposite sides of the galaxy, two very different screams merged into one sorrowful cry.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

They had been talking when it happened.

Zeb had been grouching about something Sabine had said, arguing with her, when his ears had flattened and his face scrunched up with pain before he toppled over. Sabine lunged for him the best she could with her damaged legs, barely managing to catch him before he fell face down onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and struggled to keep him upright while she checked if he was okay.

"Zeb! Can you hear me?" Sabine questioned, shaking him lightly. "What's wrong?"

Zeb's eyes were shut tight, wrinkles appearing around his eyelids from the strain. His teeth were grinding together, and his ears were twitching erratically.

"Kanan…..ugh…..screaming," He ground out, "Too….loud…"

"Screaming? Okay, can you walk? I need to check it out, but I can't move with you leaning on me."

"No need," Zeb responded, pushing himself away from Sabine and swaying for a few seconds before standing upright. "Grab on, and I'll take us there."

"Um, no offense, but you almost fainted for a second, and I don't exactly feel like face planting if you decide to tumble over. I already have enough things to worry about."

"I'm fine, just got disoriented for a second. Knocked me off guard. I'm good to go, so grab on."

Sabine hesitantly grabbed onto Zeb's fur, and he took off running, stumbling every few seconds.

Zeb maneuvered throughout the halls, catching Hera and Chopper's attention as they passed them.

"What are you doing?!" Hera called out.

"It's Kanan!" Sabine answered as they rounded a corner.

"What?" Sabine heard accompanied by footsteps and clunking noises as they followed them.

Skidding to a stop in front of Zeb's and Kanan's room, Zeb let Sabine down before opening the door, immediately flinching backwards as the sound assaulted him. He shook his head before approaching the screaming Jedi, reaching out to touch him. Just as he got within reach of Kanan, the Jedi's head turned towards him.

"Get back!"

Sabine moved backwards from the ferociousness of his tone, but Zeb continued forward, ignoring his command.

"What's wro-"

Zeb's sentence was cut off when his hand came to rest on Kanan's shoulder. The moment his fingers brushed against Kanan, Zeb was forced back, landing outside the room.

"Did you just use the Force on me?" Zeb growled, "Trying to help you, and you use the Force on me!"

"He's not in his right mind Zeb." Sabine soothed, watching Kanan carefully. He had stopped screaming and was resting against a wall, gasping for breath.

"What happened?" Hera asked, finally catching up to them.

"Kanan went psycho, screaming bloody murder," Zeb explained, eyeing Kanan warily.

"We don't know what's wrong," Sabine added.

"Okay," Hera said, looking at Kanan before turning towards the two of them. "Let me handle this. I don't think he'll hurt me."

"So I'm fodder then?" Zeb grumbled.

"That's not what I meant Zeb, you know that. What I meant was, he seems calmer, so I don't think he'd hurt me. Can you guys give us a moment?"

"You sure about this, Hera?" Sabine asked.

"Positive."

They were silent for a moment before nodding and backing away from the door, only Chopper hesitating before he too moved away, turning back a few times.

Hera sighed and turned towards Kanan, inching forward, careful not to alarm him. She didn't know what had set him off, but she didn't want to him going off again.

"Kanan?" Hera asks quietly, coming to a stop in front of him. She's careful not to lean over him or make it seem as if she's going to touch him, staying at least a three feet away from him.

Kanan glances at her, eyes somewhat glazed over, still gasping for breath, but doesn't do anything besides that.

Taking that as an ok to continue, Hera moves closer until she's close enough to reach out and brush her fingers against his clothes. Still not seeing a negative reaction to her being there, she moves around him until she's able to sit down next to him.

They both sit next to each other, neither talking, the unasked question lingering in the air. Hera doesn't know how long they sit there until Kanan finally speaks.

"I heard Ezra."

Hera quickly turns toward Kanan.

"What did he say?!"

"He was screaming."

Hera's heart beat loudly at this and her worry for Ezra increased drastically.

"I could feel Ezra breaking," Kanan continued on, "I could feel him being eaten alive. He lost himself to his grief and the Dark Side began to consume him. I could feel his despair, Hera, and it was killing me." A pause, "I shouldn't have been able to feel his emotions. I was locked out. And the fact that his emotions were so strong that I could feel them terrifies me."

Kanan turned towards Hera and sighed.

"He's losing, Hera, and I don't know if he'll be the same the next time we see him."

Hera reached out and gripped his hand.

"All we can do is hope. That's all we have."

Both of them fell into silence once more after that statement, seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

_Hope_, Kanan thought,_ that's the only thing we can rely on anymore._

_That's all we have left._


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

The Inquisitor watched as the boy fell apart in front of him.

It was quite sad, really, watching his reaction, the Inquisitor thought gleefully. He would soon be ready to mold into the perfect Apprentice. And the Inquisitor hadn't even worked very hard.

It was easy influencing the general's mind.

A little thought placed here and there, and the general was all too happy to play his part in the Inquisitor's plan. Right down to his very own demise. And the Inquisitor could not be any more pleased with the outcome.

Right now he was waiting for the boy to compose himself. The Inquisitor needed him compliant, but he also needed him to comprehend what he was saying. That was the only way he would be able to permanently separate the Jedi from his Apprentice.

The screaming had stopped and had regressed into choking sobs, the Inquisitor noticed, watching as the boy's eyes slowly lost their glazed over appearance, although it was apparent that his mind was not fully there. He was holding his legs against his chest and was resting his head on his knees, sequestered into a corner as far away as he could from the lifeless body in front of him.

The Inquisitor looked at the body in disdain before stepping over it, barely giving it a second glance as he moved towards the boy. His Apprentice flinched as he approached, but the Inquisitor gave it no mind.

"Why are you upset? You've accomplished something grand, and yet you cry." The Inquisitor commented.

The boy looked up at him but quickly averted his eyes.

"I…..I didn't want to kill him. It was an accident!" He responded.

"Accident? _Murder?_ I hardly call that an accident. You wanted him to die, and the Force did what you asked. You crushed his mind. If you didn't want to kill him, then you would have just pushed him away. You wanted to kill him."

"No! I didn't…..I didn't want….." The boy trailed off, confusion clouding his eyes. The Inquisitor smiled on the inside.

_That's it, child, believe me._

"You must have wanted it to happen, child. Otherwise you wouldn't have done it. Why are you so upset?"

"Because...he'll be so upset."

"Who? The Jedi? Oh, yes, I'm sure he'll be furious with you. You've murdered someone in cold blood, and that goes against everything the Jedi stand for. You've betrayed him."

"It was self-defense!" Ezra screamed, clutching his head. He didn't know what to believe. He hadn't meant to hurt him. He knew that! And yet….he had killed him. He had hurt someone with the Force. He had done exactly what Kanan hated. He had betrayed him. The Inquisitor was right.

"Do you really think he would see it as that? He will look at you with disdain, child, and he will abandon you. They all will." The Inquisitor continued on, relishing in the broken look in the boy's eyes.

"You're lying!"

"Am I? You know the Jedi better than I. Do you truly believe that he would welcome you back with open arms? After everything you've done?"

_No! They wouldn't leave me. Would they?_ Ezra thought, _Would they hate me? _

Ezra could imagine it, him being rescued, only for them to find out what he did.

"_Ezra, how could you do this?" _

"_I didn't mean to, Kanan!"_

Ezra could imagine him turning away, leaving him in the dark. Alone.

Ezra shut his eyes, trying to block out that image. Kanan wouldn't do that. He wouldn't.

A hand on Ezra's arm knocked him out of his thoughts. Ezra looked up to see the Inquisitor on one of his knees, a few feet away from Ezra.

"Don't you see? He will abandon you. You'll be thrown away, discarded." The Inquisitor told him, "You'll be left alone, just like before."

"I….I don't want that to happen."

"And it won't. For I will be here. I will never abandon you. I will never leave you alone."

The Inquisitor gripped Ezra's chin and forced him to look at him, gold eyes meeting blue.

"Believe in me. Forget the Jedi, and you won't have to feel any more pain."

The Inquisitor smiled as the boy's eyes became even more conflicted. He was wavering, and the Inquisitor could feel the boy's barriers drop, leaving his mind open to him.

_Perfect._

"Do not worry, Apprentice. I am here. You do not need to place your misguided hope in the Jedi anymore."

The boy blinked. "Hope?"

"Yes. There is no need for hope. Do not hope that he will understand. You will only be disappointed in the end. For hope is cruel in the fact that it lies. It gives you false promises and false happiness. Hope is something that you need to give up on. For you do not need it here. I will not give you false promises like the Jedi. I will never abandon you."

Ezra tore his gaze from the Inquisitor's. Kanan wouldn't understand. He would abandon him. There wasn't any hope left.

The Inquisitor's smile widened as the boy processed what he said. Now that his barriers were down, he would believe anything the Inquisitor said. He would come to trust in the Inquisitor, and that was when he would truly become his Apprentice. The boy would break his bond with his Master and forge a new one with the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor would win.

And the Jedi would suffer.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

_Murderer._

_Killer._

_Sith._

_You aren't my apprentice._

_I hate you._

Kanan's voice echoed throughout Ezra's room. He had been moved to a new one due to what happened, although the Storm troopers had been decidedly uneasy when transporting him. Ezra wasn't shocked. If he was them he would be scared of him too. Or he would hate him.

Like Kanan would.

_You are a failure._

Ezra curled into a ball on the bed when he heard that sentence. He was a failure. He had failed to follow the way of the Jedi, and instead had gone down the path of the Sith. Kanan would be disgusted. They all would.

But not the Inquisitor.

He said that he wouldn't leave him alone. That he wouldn't abandon him.

That he would protect him.

_Why should I help you when you have forsaken everything I've taught you!?_

_I've risked my life, my crew's lives, for you, and what have you done? Kill._

_You aren't my Padawan. You're a killer. You're a Sith._

Ezra shivered. _Sith._ He had heard about them, destroying whole planets and killing innocents.

Was he truly like them?

Kanan seemed to think so.

_**No!**_ Ezra thought**,**_** Not Kanan. Myself.**_

It was all in his head. Kanan wouldn't hurt him like that. Kanan would rescue him, and Hera and Sabine would hug him. Zeb would give him a pat on the back, and Chopper would most likely grumble before tapping him on the leg with his metallic arm.

They wouldn't leave him.

_Why would we want you onboard?_

Ezra's eyes widened. Kanan's voice had morphed into all of their voices, each fighting for dominance.

_You belong to the Dark Side now._

_You don't belong with us._

_You're a monster. That's all you'll ever be._

_A monster._

_**Please stop**_, thought Ezra, _**please stop it.**_

_Stop what? Telling you the truth? You know what you are; we're only supporting that fact._

_You know what you are, and you are exactly where you are supposed to be._

_We don't need someone like you._

_**So you're just going to leave me? After all I've done for you? I've risked my life just as much as you guys have!**_

_For us? No, you've only done what's best for you. For Ezra. You're selfish. You've always been on the wrong side. We've only seen your true colors come out recently._

_If we'd had know who you really were, we would have dumped you on Lothal the moment we could._

_**I got captured for you! I went and warned you about the Wookies! How is that selfish?**_

_Didn't you want to flee at first? _Hera's voice rang out above the rest, _You told me to leave with you, to abandon them. I had to convince you to help. Seems pretty selfish to me._

_**I saved Zeb's life!**_

_Only to hold it over me, trying to make me your slave. _

_Selfish. _They all said at once._ Self-centered._

_Evil._

Ezra closed his eyes.

The voices laughed.

* * *

><p>"We need to speed things up." Kanan announced to the group.<p>

They had all assembled back in Kanan and Zeb's shared room after the…..incident, and had been debriefed on what had happened. Zeb had been a little cold to Kanan after the whole attacking him with the Force thing, but he had quickly warmed up to him once he found out it was because of Ezra.

"And how do you suppose we do that? The Ghost can't go anywhere without a destination. Which we don't have, by the way." Hera countered.

"We have contacts. Maybe Fulcrum has intel. I don't care what we have to do, but we need to pinpoint Ezra's location immediately."

"No offense," Zeb said, "But how do you suppose we get past all the troopers? Didn't work so well last time, considering that we're minus one kid."

"You were able to connect with Ezra, right?" Sabine asked. "Even if it was for the worst reason possible, you two still connected. That means that you can possibly open the connection from your end."

"I don't think that's possible." Kanan responded, "It was an accident. The only reason I was able to feel it at all was because of our bond. I can try, but I doubt Ezra will respond."

"Well, we don't have many options. It's our best shot." Sabine countered.

"I know that! It's just…..what happens if I only make it worse? The Dark Side is surrounding him, and if I try to penetrate that, it could do more damage. I don't know if I'm willing to risk that, not when he's in such bad shape."

"But if you don't try, then we might never find out his location. Intel can only do so much, Kanan, and this could be our only chance." Hera said.

Kanan sighed. This could give them an advantage over the Inquisitor, but it could backfire. Kanan didn't want to think of what might happen if the Dark Side decided to attack. But this could be their only chance at contacting Ezra. He couldn't pass this up.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just give me some time alone, let me see if I can connect. But don't get your hopes up," Kanan warned, "I don't know if this will even work."

But despite Kanan's warnings, he could sense their happiness, and Kanan would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit hopeful that this would work.

It had to.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Guys! Happy Holidays! I just want to let you guys know that I won't be updating tomorrow because of Christmas, but I'll be back on the 26****th****!**

**Also, some people have been asking if it's Ezra's own mind or the Inquisitor that was supplying all those dark thoughts, and all I have to say to that is, it's a secret. You'll find out eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Kanan sat in the middle of the floor, breathing slowly.

He had been left alone for a few minutes now, but Kanan had resolved himself to waiting until he knew for sure that nothing could go wrong. He had been gently searching for Ezra's mind, immediately retreating if he met a barrier, no matter how badly damaged it was. It had become apparent to him that he could connect to him, but how it would affect the both of them Kanan didn't know.

It was never a good idea to access a broken mind.

Kanan immediately moved his thoughts elsewhere. He couldn't think like that. To consider Ezra broken would be to consider him lost. And Kanan refused to give up on him.

Delving deeper each time he tried, Kanan eventually reached the final barrier, equally filling him with hope and anxiety. If he went through , then he would be able to connect with Ezra, but if he went through, then he could possibly be facing his biggest failure. He would be facing his own self-doubt that Ezra could be saved.

He'd be facing the epitome of his negative emotions. The Dark Side.

When he was a Padawan, he had been taught to fear the Dark Side, but to also respect it. For what was the Force without the Dark Side? They were two sides of the same coin, good and evil, Jedi and Sith, the same power but used for completely different purposes.

Preservation or Destruction.

It was as simple as that.

_Simple but complex_, Kanan thought,_ just like my situation. The end goal is simple but the way of getting to the end is as complex as it can be._

But the complexity could decrease if Kanan contacted Ezra. Or it could get so much worse.

It depended on Ezra.

It depended on whether he was willing to respond. It depended on if Ezra wanted to talk.

It depended on whether Ezra had fallen or not.

That was the crucial question, wasn't it? Had Ezra fallen? Had he abandoned the Jedi ways in his grief? Had he been consumed by the Dark Side?

Did it matter?

Kanan would love him none the less. They all would.

They would save him.

Taking in a deep breath, Kanan sent his mind through the final barrier, shredding it into pieces as he went by. He was immediately met by the Dark Side, being forced back until he was on the edge of Ezra's mind. Only the wavering strength of the Dark Side prevented him from being forced out.

Good. That meant that Ezra hadn't given in entirely.

Kanan could still save him.

Gathering his strength, he met the Dark Side head on, coming to a standstill in the center of Ezra's mind. Struggling against the darkness, he sent out a pulse, attempting to connect directly with him.

_Ezra! It's me!_

His only response was the Dark Side lunging at him with renewed ferocity, moving him back a few inches. Obviously, it didn't want Kanan contacting its host.

Kanan sent out another pulse, this time stronger, allowing him to be pushed back even further, opting for trying to talk to Ezra instead. If he could talk to him, then maybe Ezra could make the Dark Side retreat, even if it was only for a little bit. Any type of reprieve would help. He couldn't take much more of this.

_Ezra! Please, talk to me! I'm here to help!_

Kanan waited for any type of response, watching as the Dark Side went in for the kill, only for it to stop right as it was about to remove him. It hesitated for a moment, seemingly pondering what he said as it circled around him, Kanan watching it warily as it did so.

_**Help?**_

Kanan's heart beat loudly.

_Ezra!_

_**You want to….help me? After what I've done?**_

_Done? You lost yourself in your grief; it can happen to even the most balanced of people. I will al-_

_**I killed someone. Murdered them.**_

Kanan went silent.

_**Do you still want to help me now? Or are you going to abandon me?**_

The Dark Side surged up, prompting Kanan to step back.

_I would never abandon you!_

_**Really? After what I've done? I went against the Jedi way. Don't lie. I know how you really feel.**_

_**You hate me.**_

_No! I would never hate you, Ezra! I felt your emotions, they were ones of grief! You were mourning! That doesn't seem like murder to me! I would never abandon you. You are my Padawan. You are my friend._

_You are my family._

_I would never let you go._

Ezra was silent for awhile, making Kanan fear that he had stopped talking to him, when he finally spoke up again.

_**Don't leave me here.**_

_**Help me.**_

Ezra's tone was full of despair, the Dark Side retreating as his true emotions revealed themselves.

_Never. I'll always be there. Don't lose hope._

_**Hope?**_

_Yes. Hope is what gets people through tough times; it allows them to feel happiness even in the direst situations. You must have hope, you must believe. Believe in me._

_**I….I don't know if I can. I keep hearing all these terrible things, Kanan, and I don't know if it's real or not. I don't know if right now is real or not. I don't know if you're real or not. I don't know what to do anymore!**_

_I am real and I am here, and I will rescue you. That is real. Believe in that. Believe in me._

_**I….I….don't know! The voices are everywhere! Even now, I can hear them! Stop talking! Leave me alone!**_

_Ezra!_

_**Leave me alone!**_

Kanan watched as the Dark Side swelled, increasing in size, before it lunged at him.

* * *

><p>Kanan found himself back in his room.<p>

He sighed, grasping his head.

He had connected, but he couldn't get through to him that he was real. The Dark Side was too strong. It was too deeply ensnared in Ezra's mind for him to get past.

The mission was a failure.

He hadn't been able to ask about Ezra's location, and he had been forced out.

But at lease he learned something.

Ezra had killed someone.

Kanan knew it was an accident, but Ezra didn't seem to think so. It was obvious that the Inquisitor had had a hand in it; otherwise Ezra wouldn't believe for a second that Kanan would abandon him for that.

Kanan would die for Ezra. He would never leave him.

And there was no way that Kanan would let him fall into darkness.

He would convince him that what he did was not his fault, and they would get through it together.

For Kanan would protect him to the end of time.

Always.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

_I would never abandon you!_

_You don't belong with us._

_You are my family._

_I hate you._

Ezra didn't know what to believe. Kanan had said that he hated him, that he didn't want him. They all did! But now Kanan said that he was family; which voice should he listen to?

The two voices were warring inside his head, each fighting for dominance. They were pounding against his head, gaining in volume and creating a continuous buzzing sound in his ears.

Ezra wanted them both to go away.

He wanted some time to think, he needed it! But he couldn't make any decisions when they were both screaming for him to listen to them. Right now, he didn't care who was right; he just wanted them to be quiet. That was all he wanted.

_Please be quiet…._

_**Don't lose hope.**_

Ezra's eyes closed when that sentence came to the forefront of his mind. That was the one sentence that he couldn't wrap his head around.

Kanan said to not lose hope, but the Inquisitor told him that it was false. That hope was a lie that would only hurt you in the end. Why would Kanan want him to hope if it would hurt him?

Did he really hate him that much?

_Believe in me._

Believe in Kanan? But which one? He was so confused; he wanted everything to go away, to disappear.

He wanted silence.

_I'll always be there._

_**Please go away.**_

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor sent out another pulse towards the boy's mind, relishing in the confusion and terror that was emitted. The boy was becoming quite flustered; soon he wouldn't know what was real or not. And that was when the Inquisitor would strike.<p>

He would wipe away the boy's fear, offer him solace. The boy would submit his mind fully, and the Inquisitor would fill it with whatever he desired. Filling the boy's head with his precious allies' voices was merely the first step in the Inquisitor's grand plan; he would twist him into the perfect Apprentice, and then he would have him spear the Jedi through with his light saber, watch as the lights dimmed in his eyes, all the while pleading to his former Padawan to stop.

It would be the perfect beginning for his Apprentice. And it would all begin very soon.

_**Please go away.**_

_Ah, so the boy has resorted to pleading_, the Inquisitor thought. _He truly is broken._

_But that's the perfect place to begin, isn't it? To rebuild and wipe away any imperfections that the Jedi had forced upon him._

The Inquisitor would enjoy that part the most.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Sabine asked worriedly.<p>

"I don't know." Kanan responded. "All I know is that we have to get to Ezra immediately."

"I think we all knew that," Zeb quiped.

"You didn't hear him, Zeb. You didn't see what I saw." Kanan argued. "He's cracking. The Dark Side is gaining strength. It forced me out. _He _forced me out."

"What do you suggest we do? We don't know where he is, what defenses we have to get past; we going in blind."

"Maybe not."

They all turned towards Hera, who, despite her attempts at containing her happiness, was sporting a huge grin.

"Fulcrum?" Kanan guessed.

"Fulcrum." Hera agreed. "Seems that the Empire has fleets of ships on the outskirts of different planets. It'll take some time, but eventually we'll find the one that's holding Ezra."

"Well, at least it's something. We'll have to split up, take the Phantom and search the areas. Once we have evidence that Ezra's there, we'll converge on that spot."

"You do realize that that could take weeks, right?" Sabine asked.

"I know, but without Ezra's location, that's all we have right now. If we choose one and charge, then our position will be revealed and the Inquisitor will disappear, along with Ezra." Kanan argued. "We have to be careful."

"Careful isn't exactly my strong suit," Zeb remarked.

"I know, that's why I'm going with you." Kanan announced.

Zeb looked unconvinced. "No offense, but it didn't really work out well the last time we were paired up."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Kanan turned to Hera and Sabine. "Are you two fine with this?"

"Just peachy." Sabine said, "This gives us plenty of time to talk about Fulcrum."

"Oh joy," Hera deadpanned.

"Okay, Zeb and I will take the Phantom and set out tomorrow, can you send me the coordinates?" Kanan asked.

"On it."

Kanan smiled.

_Hang on, Ezra. We're coming._


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

_Go away._

_Go away!_

_GO AWAY!_

Cracking noises filled Ezra's ears. He looked up to see the now broken bedpost, cracks traveling downward. He sighed; it had only started recently, but whenever his emotions got particularly wild, objects around him would suffer the consequences.

_Just like the General_, Ezra mused,_ he cracked too._

At this thought a broken laugh escaped his lips, only to be replaced with a sob. Ezra shoved his head against the pillow; he wanted everything to leave him alone.

_Like Kanan will._

Another crack accompanied the thought, and Ezra gritted his teeth. Stupid Kanan. Stupid Ghost. Stupid friends.

Stupid family.

They hated him! Deceived him into thinking that they actually cared!

Well who needed them?

They hadn't come; they were probably celebrating at the fact that they don't need to deal with him anymore. Kanan had probably moved on; found some other kid to train. One that they actually cared for.

_I would never abandon you._

_**Liar. You already have.**_

_**Where are you?! If you cared then you would already be here! You left me! **_

Ezra bit back another sob.

_**You left me.**_

Crack.

_**You forgot about me.**_

Crack.

_**I believed in you.**_

Crack.

_**So where are you now?**_

Crack.

_**I hate you.**_

Crack.

_**I hate you, Jedi.**_

The bedpost shattered.

Ezra barely felt the splinters raining down upon him. What was the point? They were insignificant.

Just like the Jedi.

_I will rescue you._

_**Why would I want to be rescued by the likes of you?**_

_**I can't stand you.**_

The sound of the door opening tore Ezra away from his thoughts. He blearily looked up at the Inquisitor approaching him and sitting down on the edge of the bed, Ezra instinctively moving away. The Inquisitor glanced at the shattered bedpost but barely gave it a second thought, merely staring at Ezra until he smiled.

"The Jedi and his crew have been spotted." He announced, still looking in Ezra's eyes.

Ezra knew he should be happy. _Maybe they were coming after me after all_, he thought sluggishly. But all he could feel was a slight disdain for them, disregarding the thought as it sank to the back of his mind before disappearing altogether.

A lot of his thoughts had been doing that recently.

"Where?" Ezra asked.

"On the other side of the galaxy. Their ship was seen entering a planet's atmosphere and landing. Most likely on some sort of mission."

"Mission, huh?" Ezra asked dejectedly.

So they had left him here. They had moved on.

That was where their loyalties lied. With the missions. Not him.

_I don't need them. I don't need Zeb or Sabine. I don't need Hera or Chopper._

_I don't need Kanan._

"Upset?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Not really. Shows who they really are."

"And what are they?"

"Traitors."

The Inquisitor's smiled widened.

_Good._

"I warned you, child," The Inquisitor chastised, "They do not care for you like I do. You are unimportant to them. Unneeded. Unwanted. Why should you care about them?"

Ezra's eyes widened at that revelation.

_Why should I care about them?_

Why should he care that they left him? They don't deserve his hatred; they weren't worth his pain. The Inquisitor was right.

He shouldn't care about them.

But he did.

No matter how much he hated them, no matter how much they hurt him, he still cared. No matter what the Inquisitor said or what the voices said, there was still a part of him, buried deep inside, that cared.

Ezra didn't think he could stop caring even if he tried.

"And that is where you're wrong, child."

Ezra flinched at the Inquisitor's tone, warily watching as his grin turned into a smirk.

"How did you?" Ezra asked.

"Your mind is open to me, boy. You are conflicted in regards to your former allies. You feel intense anger towards them, and yet you can't bring yourself too completely abandon your previous feelings pertaining to them. I can help with that, if you will allow me to do so."

"What….what would you do?"

"I can form a bond with you, one not unlike the one between you and the Jedi. I could take away those emotions; smother them with my own power. You would no longer have to feel conflicted. All you would have to do would be to listen to me. Allow me to access your mind completely, without any resistance."

Ezra's heart beat painfully. Give up those emotions? Did he really want to? He knew that it would be better for him, but when he thought about it, all he could hear was Kanan's voice, telling him not to.

They would form a bond. Didn't that mean breaking the one with Kanan?

Did Ezra really hate him enough that he wanted to hurt him?

He honestly didn't know the answer to that.

"What do you say, child? Will you allow me access to your mind?" The Inquisitor pressed.

Ezra looked away. He didn't know. He didn't want to feel these emotions, but he didn't want to let go of his and Kanan's bond.

It was the only thing he had left.

"I…I need some time to think," Ezra answered.

The Inquisitor stared at him, lips turning into a small frown, before he rose off the bed, moving away from Ezra.

"Very well. I shall give you a day. I hope to hear your decision tomorrow." The Inquisitor said, opening the door but pausing to turn back towards Ezra.

"I truly hope that you make the right decision."

Ezra looked away as the Inquisitor exited. He turned to face the wall and gripped the sheets.

_I hope so too._


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Did he hate Kanan?

Did he want to hurt him?

Was he willing to give up all the happy times that he spent with everyone?

Did he want to give up?

If he took the Inquisitor up on his offer, then that was exactly what he would be doing.

Ezra was taught to be strong. He was taught to be resourceful.

He was taught to protect the weak.

Kanan taught him that.

Did Ezra want to give that up?

He knew what would happen if he accepted the Inquisitor's offer. He would forget about Kanan's teachings. He would become what he had sworn not to.

But were there any other choices besides that?

Ezra groaned. He needed help.

The Inquisitor was useless. Ezra knew exactly what he would say.

_Give up. They're not coming. They don't need you. You don't need them._

_**I am real and I am here.**_

Ezra flinched at that and leaned against the wall. Ezra really wished the voices would stop talking. They certainly didn't help his decision.

Ezra's eyes widened.

_But the real thing could._

Except that Ezra didn't really want to talk to him.

And there's also the fact that he might hate him.

He couldn't really tell.

_It should be easy enough to contact him, right? I mean, if that really was Kanan, then if he was able to talk to me, then I should be able to talk to him._

Ezra snorted.

_Not that I want to._

_But I do want to._

Ezra shook his head. Great, now his own thoughts were talking to each other.

_Very helpful. Why do I need to worry about the bond when I'm going crazy?_

Stupid voices.

Forcing his fraying sanity to the back of his mind, Ezra's thoughts lingered on the voices. They had been….quieter ever since the Inquisitor had left. It was almost as if they were all waiting for his decision.

One that Ezra didn't want to make. Not alone.

_Am I really thinking about this?_

Talking to him would only make it worse. That small part of him that still cared would rear its head up and Ezra's mind would be paying the consequences for it.

But to not talk to him would be doing a disservice to Kanan.

After everything they'd gone through, Ezra couldn't do that to him. Not Kanan.

Even if he was angry with him.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Ezra thought as he sat on the floor and got into position. _This isn't going to end well. I know it. It's only going to confirm my fears._

But even as he sent his thoughts outward, Ezra couldn't help but hope.

_Kanan…_

* * *

><p>"We there yet?"<p>

Kanan pinched in between his eyes. They hadn't even been separated from the Ghost for a day and already Zeb was getting antsy. Could hardly blame him though. Kanan didn't exactly think the Phantom was a suitable home either.

"Another day, Zeb, and then we'll scout one of the locations before landing on the planet for provisions," Kanan answered.

"Great."

"Not much we can do about it."

"We could have always taken the Ghost." Zeb argued.

"I don't really think Hera would appreciate you taking her ship from her," Kanan responded. "And besides, you think this is bad, they have Chopper with them. It would have been worse for them if they had the Phantom."

Kanan could hear Zeb repositioning himself behind him. They had taken to switching between steering and relaxing, with one of them steering while the other relaxed. Right now it was Kanan's turn, and he was desperately counting the minutes until they switched. He didn't know how much longer he deal with Zeb's grouching.

_**Kanan…**_

Kanan slammed on the brakes, sending him forward against the steering controls and flinging Zeb to the ground.

"What was that?!" Zeb demanded from the floor.

"Take the controls," Kanan ordered, trying to cling onto Ezra's voice.

"I seem to recall it being your turn."

"Zeb," Kanan said, locking eyes with him, "its Ezra. Please take the controls."

Zeb's eyes widened before moving from his position on the ground and to the controls. Kanan sat on one of the seats and closed his eyes.

_Ezra? Is that really you?_

At first Kanan got no response, leading him to believe that it had been a result of his tired mind, and he was about to go relieve Zeb when Ezra finally responded.

_**What happens when a bond breaks?**_

_I'm sorry?_

_**Do bad things happen when bonds are broken? What happens when they break?**_

Kanan could feel Ezra's conflicting emotions warring with each other. Although a part of Kanan was distraught to know that Ezra had progressed so far as to wonder about the bong breaking, another part was extremely relieved that he was thinking about it.

He wasn't under the Inquisitor's control yet.

_There are two ways a bond can be broken. One is by the death of the Jedi or Padawan, and the other is by one of them willingly severing it._

_**But what happens afterwards?**_

_Not much if it is severed by death, but by willingly severing it, it can cause extreme pain to both parties, and can sometimes lead to death. The bond is sacred, and to reject it is to reject someone close to you in the Force. You will not leave unscathed._

_**You'll get hurt?**_

A wave of sorrow followed that sentence, but was quickly stifled by indifference, although Kanan could tell it was forced.

_Do you plan on breaking it?_

_**He wants me to.**_

Kanan immediately knew who Ezra was talking about.

_But do __**you**__ want to?_

_**I don't know. I don't want to hurt you, but I want these emotions to go away.**_

_Do you really think everything will be better by destroying our bond?_

Silence.

_Do you really think that little of me?_

…_**.What?**_

_Even if you destroy our bond, I will never stop trying to help you. _

_**Even after what I've done?**_

_That only fuels me even more! I refuse to let you destroy yourself because of this! I am your Master, and I am your friend. It is my duty to help you, no matter what happens. _

_I am your light._

_Just as you are mine._

…_**.Do you really think that you can save me?**_

_I know I can._

Kanan could feel Ezra's emotions fluctuate, switching between disbelief and joy, before settling on contentedness.

_**Then come quickly.**_

Kanan opened his eyes to find himself back on the Phantom, Zeb staring at him.

"Well?" He asked.

Kanan was about to respond when he felt a quick rush of power envelop his senses.

_**Thank you.**_

Kanan smiled.

"Ezra sends his thanks," He responded.

"For what?"

"For being his light."


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

The voices were gone.

Ezra's mind was clearer than it had been before his talk with Kanan. The moment he broke the connection, all of his worries were washed away, along with the voices. He could finally think things through without their interference.

Ezra knew exactly what to do.

He would never hurt Kanan. Not like that.

Just thinking about breaking the bond filled Ezra with remorse. He had been considering it. He had actually been considering breaking his bond with Kanan. For the Inquisitor.

Ezra shuddered. Never again.

He would never again waver.

And he had Kanan to thank for it.

The Kanan he had talked to was real. Ezra had instigated the connection. He was the one who had contacted Kanan. Not the other way around. And that proved to be Kanan's validity.

He wasn't fake! Ezra could laugh out loud. He wasn't a voice, he wasn't some imposter trying to confuse him, to hurt him; Kanan was real.

And Ezra believed in him.

It felt so good to think that.

Ezra had faith that Kanan would come. He had faith that he would be rescued.

And Ezra was ready for the Inquisitor.

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor was confused when he entered the boy's room, to say the least. There was no overwhelming confusion emanating from him. There was no hatred.<p>

What had the boy done?

When the Inquisitor met the boy's eyes, he was surprised. The boy's eyes were strong, not glazed over with indecision like before. The Inquisitor inwardly frowned. The boy was different.

The Inquisitor would have to change that once he had complete access to his mind.

"Well?" The Inquisitor prodded, "What is your decision child?"

The boy's eyes glinted with an unknown emotion before a small smile formed.

"No."

The Inquisitor's eyes widened, the only inclination to his surprise.

"No?"

The boy nodded.

"I refuse."

Ezra could see the Inquisitor tense, and watched as he spit out his response.

"If I may, can you tell me why?"

Ezra's smile widened.

"I want to keep those emotions," He elaborated, "I want to keep the bond. It makes me who I am."

"Who you are? Well, what about the Jedi? Do you really want to remain connected to him, after he abandoned you?"

"That's one of the main reasons why I want the bond to remain. I want to be connected to him," Ezra stated, "And besides," He paused for a moment before staring straight into the Inquisitor's eyes, challenging him, "Kanan didn't abandon me. He never did."

"I beg to differ."The Inquisitor ground out.

"No, I beg to differ! He never stopped looking for me. None of them did!" Ezra was standing now, his eyes bright with anger. "It was all you. You made me believe that they had left me. You made me believe that they had abandoned me!"

"They have! If they hadn't, then they would be here, wouldn't they? All you are doing is trying to convince yourself that you weren't left behind!"

Both of their voices had risen to the point at which they were shouting at each other.

_Good_, Ezra thought angrily, _he's actually showing emotion for once._

"I'm not trying to convince myself, I know they're coming! And nothing you can say will make me think otherwise. Not anymore." He spat out.

The Inquisitor's eyes narrowed and he made a motion with his hand.

And suddenly Ezra couldn't breathe.

Ezra vividly remembered the last time he couldn't breathe, and he flailed wildly as he was lifted into the air.

"Insolent child! You dare to talk back to me! After everything I've done!" The Inquisitor roared.

Ezra could only gasp as the pressure around his throat increased with every word. The Inquisitor seemed oblivious to his peril, continuing on his tirade.

"I have spent too long catering your whims, boy! I have put too much preparation and too much work into this just to have you refuse! Do you really think I will accept that?! Answer me!" He said, reaching forward and shaking Ezra, causing black spots to appear in his vision as his throat tightened even more.

The Inquisitor watched as the boy's eyes started to roll into the back of his head and let out a chuckle.

_Not so strong now, are you, boy_, the Inquisitor thought as he released his hold on the boy, watching as he fell to the floor and struggled to breath.

"It looks like….you'll….have to….cater some….more," Ezra choked out, "because….I'm still….refusing."

The Inquisitor leaned down and grabbed his chin, forcing him to lock eyes with him.

"Do you really think I need your permission? It would have just been easier to take control without any resistance; I can still sever the bond, with or without you." The Inquisitor moved until their faces were mere feet away from each other. "I just need to rip your mind apart, piece by piece, until there's nothing left."

"I dare you," Ezra snarled.

"Very well. Let's try it, shall we?"

Ezra's eyes widened before they shut in response to pain lancing through his head. He could feel the Inquisitor slamming against the barriers he set up, tearing chunks away from them before rushing through. Screams of pain escaped Ezra's mouth as he tried to shield the bond, gathering as much power as he could to surround it before the Inquisitor got to it. He could sense the Inquisitor smile before he rammed full speed into the final barrier, swarming it from all directions.

Ezra could feel the barrier start to crack.

_No….No! The bond….please don't!_

Ezra could feel the Inquisitor's presence recede for a moment, seemingly mocking Ezra for his plea, before gathering all its power and colliding with the barrier.

The barrier shuddered for a moment before shattering.

The Inquisitor smirked.

_**There you are.**_

_Stop!_

Ezra could feel something snap, followed by pain.

_**Don't worry; it'll only hurt for a moment. I'll make everything better.**_

_Don't – _

It didn't hurt anymore.

The Inquisitor watched as the boy's eyes opened to reveal their glazed appearance. He moved backwards and watched as the boy swayed before toppling over, unconscious.

The Inquisitor laughed.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Okay, first off I would like to thank daughterofathena2014 for telling me about the new Star Wars Rebels episode being available on demand. I was literally screaming in happiness the entire time, it was so amazing! You guys should check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Zeb swerved to avoid laser blasts, the Phantom flying around the TIE fighters.

"Zeb! Do you have a clear shot?" Kanan asked from behind him.

"Give me a second! Trying not to die!" He retorted.

Zeb swerved underneath two TIE fighters and watched as they rammed into each other, the explosion causing the Phantom to shake from the proximity to it. He grimaced as he gripped the controls tighter, forcing the ship to steady.

_Come on_, Zeb thought as the remaining TIE fighter flew in for the kill, _just a little closer….there!_

Zeb fired at the ship, watching with satisfaction as it too burst into flames.

"Ah, nothing beats blasting Imperial ships into smithereens." He commented.

Zeb waited for a reply from Kanan, turning around when he wasn't granted a response. Kanan was staring out at the fleet of Imperial ships, eyes flickering between the different ships. Zeb watched as he sighed and turned to look at him.

"Ezra's not here," Kanan decided.

"Does that mean we're done here?" Zeb responded.

"We're done here," Kanan agreed, "Land the ship. We'll go out and stock up on supplies."

"Sure thing, boss."

Zeb piloted the Phantom to the planet, some little thing that looked as if it could break in half just by landing on it. Entering the atmosphere, Zeb could feel the disappointment radiating off Kanan.

"There's always the next stop," Zeb reminded him, turning around once the Phantom was safely on the ground.

"I know, Zeb," Kanan said, "But you can't blame me for wanting the first stop to be the last one."

"The kid's fine. You talked to him yourself, didn't you? Made him see the error of his ways, right? I doubt he'll be going evil on us anytime soon." Zeb paused, and then shrugged. "Well, maybe Chopper, but who can blame him? There have been many times I've wanted to dismantle the rust bucket."

Kanan smiled. It wasn't exactly the pep talk he was looking for, but it was close enough.

"And I'm sure that Chopper would love to shave off your fur in the middle of the night. I guaranteed you, it's not one-sided."

"Yeah, yeah," Zeb grumbled, "Let's just get the supplies and leave."

"Do you want to split up, or go together?" Kanan asked as the exited.

"I don't think there's enough here to split up," Zeb observed, glancing around at the few shops that littered the area.

"Going together it is then."

They wandered throughout the shops, searching for enough food and fuel to sustain them until they reached the next planet. As they continued to browse the merchandise, Kanan couldn't help feeling as if something was wrong. He felt….odd, to say the least. It was as if needles were piercing his body, quick but somewhat painful. As soon, as they were done buying some fruit from a vendor, he pulled Zeb aside.

"Do you notice anything weird?" Kanan asked casually, not wanting to alert anyone.

"Besides the fact that most of the stuff here is either broken or rotten? No. Why? What's wrong?" Zeb wondered, glancing around.

"I….just have a feeling. I don't know," Kanan sighed, "I've never felt like this before. It's strange."

"You wanna leave? We've got enough supplies to last us. We just need the fuel and I can get that on my own."

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone. It's just a feeling. Let's get the fuel."

Kanan forced the feeling to the back of his mind as they searched for fuel. _It's nothing_, he assured himself, _it's just my nerves._

But as they continued their search, Kanan couldn't ignore the feeling anymore. What had started as needles now felt as if he was being stabbed with light sabers, his body pulsing with pain. Kanan motioned for Zeb to stop and leaned against an abandoned shop, trying to suppress the pain. Zeb looked at him worriedly.

"Now do you want to go back to the Phantom?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kanan grunted, "I think I need to sit down. Something's wrong."

"Okay, then. Grab onto my arm."

"No, I can make it back to the Phantom on my own. You need to get the fuel."

Zeb frowned and grabbed Kanan's arm, dragging him back to the Phantom. Kanan tried to pull his arm away, but Zeb's grip was unbreakable. He snorted at Kanan's futile attempts.

"Yeah, just keep trying to get away. I'm not going anywhere. I've learned that when I leave you alone, bad things happen, and I don't really feel like having a repeat of that."

Kanan looked at Zeb and was surprised to see a steely gaze. It was only after Zeb looking away that Kanan realized it was full of worry and….guilt.

Kanan sighed and let himself be pulled along for Zeb's sake. Eventually they reached the Phantom and entered, Zeb setting Kanan down on one of the seats. He backed away, eyeing him warily. Kanan smiled at his response.

_It's almost as if he expects me to drop dead._

"Stay there," Zeb cautioned, exiting.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving," Kanan responded, waiting for the door to close before leaning against the wall. He breathed deeply, trying to decipher what was wrong.

_I'm not injured, and I'd know if someone was attacking me, so what is it? What's wrong?_

The pulses of pain only seemed to increase at his question, and Kanan tried to force the pain away. Closing his eyes, he tried to meditate, hoping that that would give him a reprieve from the pain, only to quickly open them and grab his head when the pain spiked throughout his body, causing a strangled scream to escape from his mouth.

_What's happening?!_

It felt as if Kanan's head was being ripped apart, hands grabbing pieces of his mind and shredding them to pieces. Another scream escaped his mouth, and Kanan desperately tried to focus on what was happening.

_Snap._

Kanan's eyes widened.

_The bond._

_Ezra._

Kanan curled into a ball as his body started to spasm erratically, groans leaving his mouth from time to time. He was vaguely aware of something dripping from his nose.

_Make….it….stop!_

For what felt like hours Kanan stayed in that position, trying to alleviate the pain, listening as his heart beat wildly. Thoughts rushed through his head, thoughts about what was going to happen to him, what this meant for him and Ezra, and what Ezra was going through.

Eventually Kanan felt arms surrounding him, shaking him and yelling things at him. He knew it was Zeb, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He felt the arms leave him for a moment, only to come back with something metal.

Sparks filled Kanan's vision, followed by darkness.

And the Inquisitor's laugh.

And Kanan understood.

_He did this._

* * *

><p>Kanan woke up with shuddering breaths. He shakily got up from his position on the ground and looked around, starting when Zeb's voice filled his ears.<p>

"I told you this always happens when I leave you alone."

Zeb was sitting on a seat watching him.

"What happened?" Kanan managed to spit out.

"Oh, nothing really. I just shocked you with my Bo-Rifle." Zeb said nonchalantly.

"You….you electrocuted me? Why?"

"I panicked, alright?! I didn't know what to do and you weren't offering any helpful suggestions, so I thought if I shocked you a little bit then I might knock you out of whatever panic attack you were having. It worked, didn't it?!"

"I wasn't having a panic attack."

"Then what were you having?"

"The bond's gone."

Zeb's eyes widened.

"I thought the kid was okay?"

"It wasn't him."

Silence, then….

"I'm going to kill that Inquisitor!" Zeb snarled.

"I could hear him laughing, Zeb." Kanan said, catching Zeb's attention. "He was laughing at the fact that our bond was destroyed. He went into Ezra's mind and tore it apart."

Zeb frowned at the look in Kanan's eyes.

"Kanan?"

"That bond was sacred. And he destroyed it." Kanan looked at Zeb. "He hurt me, and he hurt Ezra. And that is something that I will never forgive him for."

"What do you suppose we do?" Zeb asked.

"Finish the scouting mission, and then contact the others. The stakes have just been raised. We need to move. Fast."

Zeb nodded, and went to man the controls. Kanan watched as the ship rose and left the planet. He gritted his teeth.

_I'm coming, Inquisitor, and when I'll do, you'll pay. For everything._


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Happy New Years, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

"It's what?!"

Kanan leaned back from the onslaught of Hera' voice. His head was still slightly dizzy from the onslaught that had happened two days ago, and Hera's voice sent throbbing pain through his head.

"The bond's gone. The Inquisitor destroyed it." He repeated, resting against the wall.

"Are you okay?!" Hera responded, her voice crackling from the communicator.

"I've been better. Zeb's had to fly the Phantom though because the last time I tried I almost flew us into TIE fighter." He mused.

"Don't joke around," Hera admonished, "Not when your health is at stake."

Kanan quieted and Hera could imagine him running a hand through his hair. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he responded.

"It could've been worse. I think that, in a sick twist of fate, that it was actually the Inquisitor himself who saved me."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Neither Ezra or I rejected the bond. We didn't turn our backs on it; the Inquisitor forced the bond to break. I think that the fact that we didn't break it on our own lessened the pain of the separation."

"Who knew that the Inquisitor would actually do us some good for once?" Hera said.

"I was just as surprised as you were." Kanan agreed, "But, besides that, how are things on your end?"

"It could be better. We checked two of the three locations, but there wasn't any sign of Ezra. You?"

"None of our locations gave us any results."

"So that just leaves the final destination. Figures the Inquisitor would choose the most desolate location in the galaxy."

"How bad is it?"

"It's far away from where we are. I think you'll have to meet us there. If we wait for you two to join us, then the Inquisitor will have moved by then and we'd have lost our last chance."

Kanan turned to look at Zeb, gauging his reaction. The Lasat was tired; two days of nonstop steering had taken a lot out of him, but the look in his eyes was determined, and he gave a miniscule nod. Kanan nodded back to him and turned back to the communicator.

"How long will it take for you to reach the location?" He asked.

"A week, possibly a week and a half. It'll take some time. The only good news is that it'll take the same amount of time for the Inquisitor to get any information from the other fleets. Communications are kinda sketchy over there. It's not a well mapped-out place."

"Does that mean we're going in blind?"

"Seems that way."

"Okay, you start heading towards the location. Zeb and I will try to get there as fast as possible. But if you get there before we do, do not engage. Back off and wait for us. This is a mission that requires all of us."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hera said, voice lowering, "Besides, you need to be here when we rescue Ezra. It's something that you have to do, right? I would never take that away from you. This is your mission."

Kanan smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Ghost out."

Kanan leaned back as the communicator erupted in static before he cut it off.

_This could all be over in a week_, Kanan thought, _No. It will be over in a week._

_I'm coming, Ezra._

* * *

><p>He didn't know who he was when he woke up.<p>

It was like he was underwater; it was as if his mind was drowning. The first thought that came to his mind was that he was staring at the ceiling. It was only after that he established that he was in a room that he began to wonder who he was.

Who was he?

Where was he?

Why did his head hurt?

What happened?

He knew that something had happened; otherwise his head wouldn't be hurting. Forcing his head to rise from what he soon realized was a pillow; he blearily looked around, not recognizing any of his surroundings. Sliding out of the bed, he plummeted to the ground, his legs not supporting him. A groan escaped him when the jarring motion elicited more pain.

_What's going on…?_

Moving to the edge of the bed, he grabbed onto the bedpost and started to haul himself up, gripping the bedpost with as much strength as he could to avoid falling. Giving the room another glance, he lunged for the wall, leaning against it to catch his breath. Just moving made him exhausted.

_Gotta….keep….going…._

Forcing himself to hobble towards the door, he gave it an experimental tug, flinching when it opened. Exiting his room, he was greeted with an empty hallway, the whiteness oddly unnerving him. Moving forward, he hesitantly walked forward without the assistance of the wall, and continued after a few seconds of swaying, occasionally tripping.

Making his way through the hallway, he had a feeling that he should know where he was, but whenever he focused on it, it would drift away and he would be left feeling ill. He also felt as if there should be people around, but it was strangely empty.

Coming to an intersection, he contemplated which way to go. He was about to turn left when his head flared up in pain.

_**Not that way.**_

Ezra nodded numbly.

Turning right, the hallway eventually came to a dead end, a door being the only thing there.

_**Enter.**_

The door opened and he wandered in, coming to a stop in front of figure, his back to him. The figure was staring out a window, arms crossed behind his back.

"I told the others to stay out of that hallway." The figure spoke, continuing to stare out the window.

"What?" He responded, hoarsely.

"I thought it would be too much for you to handle right now. I can tell that you are confused, and I didn't think that it would be helpful for you to be confronted by Storm troopers."

_Storm troopers_, he thought, _What is he talking about?_

"What do you remember?" The figure continued, finally turning around.

"Not….much." He responded, "What's….going on?"

"It is to be expected," The figure said, ignoring his question, "Your mind went through something very traumatic. Perhaps I can help."

"Help?"

"Yes, just give me a moment, and I'm sure that I can bring back some of your lost memories. I suggest that you do not struggle."

_Struggle?_

He felt something enter his mind, and he unconsciously stepped back. The figure frowned.

"I said do not struggle. Remain still." The figure admonished.

He swallowed and forced himself to stay still, uncomfortable with the pressure in his head. He could feel it moving through his head, and he couldn't help but feeling as if it wasn't right.

_Ezra. My name is Ezra Bridger._

Ezra's eyes widened.

_I am fifteen years old._

_I am the Padawan to-_

He winced and felt the thought drift away.

_I am the Apprentice to the Inquisitor._

Ezra locked eyes with the Inquisitor, who smiled.

"Better?" He asked.

Ezra bowed. "Thank you, Master. Everything is much clearer now," he responded.

"Good. Then I assume that you remember our mission?"

"Yes, Master. It is our objective to hunt down and destroy the remaining Jedi."

"Very good. And what will you do if you come across a Jedi?"

"I will kill them," Ezra stated, "And bring you their heads."

"Excellent."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Responses! To Lt. Basil, I have not played The Force Unleashed, but I did look it up, and I now know where Starkiller comes from. I had heard of the name, but I didn't know who it was or where they came from.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

"Again."

Ezra lunged at the Inquisitor, attempting to pierce him with his light saber, only to be blocked by the Inquisitor's own. The Inquisitor stepped back and swung his weapon, causing Ezra to dodge to avoid being sawed in half.

"Again." The Inquisitor stated, looking on lazily as the boy attempted to strike him. The boy was progressing slowly, but steadily. He was now able to block the Inquisitor's attacks fluidly, where before he would clumsily have the light saber take the brunt of the attack, weakening his arms in the process. The boy had potential; he just needed more training.

The Inquisitor knew that the boy would be perfect when it was time for him to confront the Jedi.

The Inquisitor blocked once more, watching the boy's posture, noting the inadequacies in it. He was leaning too far forward; it would be easy for his enemy to move back and cause the boy to fall over. One quick slash with a light saber would be the end of him.

"Be aware of your posture," The Inquisitor said, moving to the side and watching the boy tumble forward. He rested his light saber next to the boy's head and watched him tense.

"Right now you are centimeters from death. If I wanted to, I could remove your head from your shoulders. Do you wish for me to do so? I could do it now to spare you from what will eventually happen later."

"No, Master." The boy responded.

"If it was a Jedi that you were fighting against, they would not hesitate. The only reason that you are still alive right now is because you are my Apprentice. You are already at a disadvantage due to your stature. Do not give them something else to take advantage of." The Inquisitor removed his light saber. "Now try again."

"Yes, Master."

The boy rose from his position and got into his battle stance, gauging the Inquisitor's position before once more advancing, their light sabers clashing. The Inquisitor was pleased to see that the boy was steadier on his feet, his stance more balanced, not too far forward or backwards.

"Much better, Apprentice," The Inquisitor complimented, the boy's eyes widening in response. The Inquisitor smiled before twisting his body and sweeping the boy's legs out from under him. The boy fell face forward but managed to turn and block the Inquisitor's light saber.

"So you can be taught. You show much promise, Apprentice. I think we are finished for today. Retire to your quarters."

Ezra hesitated, eyeing the Inquisitor's light saber, wondering if it was another test. The Inquisitor had done that previously, saying that he should always be on guard. After the Inquisitor made no move to attack him, Ezra got up from his position on the ground and bowed to him.

"Yes, Master."

Ezra walked towards the exit, sending his senses outward just in case the Inquisitor changed his mind. Once the door closed he let out a sigh of relief. Ezra had been training nonstop for the past two days, transitioning between using the Force to his advantage and actual combat. It was very rare that he got any reprieve, and when he did Ezra took advantage of it.

Entering his room, Ezra made a dash for the bed, collapsing on it and letting his tired muscles relax. He was exhausted. Glancing at the light saber in his hand, he let out another sigh. He was getting better at fighting, but he still had a long way to go. He needed to be at his best fighting shape when he confronted the Jedi.

He had to be perfect.

There were other things that he had to improve on as well. He needed to be able to work with the light saber, not just use it. It wasn't his; the Inquisitor had given it to him from his collection of light sabers. Whenever he killed a Jedi, he would take their weapon as a sign of conquest. This was just a loan, until Ezra could have his own, but until then they needed to work together. And the light saber wasn't budging.

It was strange, foreign to him. It belonged to someone who has been gone for a very long time, but whenever he used it, it was almost as if he could sense its former wielder, watching him.

It seemed sad.

The only thing Ezra was especially good at was using the Force. He was natural at summoning the pinpricks, and the Inquisitor had taught him how to take control of the connecting individuals. The Inquisitor had told him that if he continued to show exceptional capabilities with the Force, then he would show him how to inflict actual pain on people.

Ezra was sure that he would be at that level soon.

But right now he wanted to rest.

He knew that the Inquisitor would ask for him soon, and he would frown upon any weakness that Ezra showed. If he came to him weak, unfocused, then his punishment would be severe.

Pulling the covers over him, he closed his eyes, slightly apprehensive about the dreams that he was positive would come. Whenever Ezra allowed himself to fall asleep, dreams of unknown people, of unknown places would assault his mind, frustrating him to no end. Most of his memories were blurry at best; the few ones that were clear were enough to keep him functioning, but he still craved to know about his past before the Inquisitor.

Ezra forced those thoughts away and resigned himself to his fate.

"_I will train you."_

"_Come on, kid. Amuse me!"_

"_You said you wanted to be my inspiration."_

"_I am your light."_

Ezra hated his dreams.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Responses! To daughterofathena2014, Ezra isn't seeing the Ghost crew in his dreams, but he's hearing their voices. If he saw them, he'd be confused because it goes against what he thinks is true.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

The silence was deafening.

It was as if a part of Kanan's mind wasn't there. Even if Ezra was hidden from him, even if Kanan had been blocked out, in the back of his head, Ezra was still there.

Now Kanan couldn't sense Ezra even if he tried.

He hated it.

No matter how hard Kanan tried to focus on something else, anything else, it all came back to the dark spot that was blaringly obvious.

And it hurt.

Kanan had never felt so disconnected before. Accessing the Force was a challenge; all of his attempts only brought forth the torn part of his mind, mocking him.

Showing what he had lost.

"What's it like?"

Kanan looked towards Zeb. For the past hour Zeb had been asking random questions, anything that would keep Kanan's thoughts away from the lost bond, even for a few minutes. It succeeded in distracting him, and for that Kanan was grateful.

Anything that would him away from the darkness was appreciated.

"You might want to be more specific than that." Kanan answered.

"What's it like….being a Jedi?" Zeb elaborated, refusing to meet Kanan's eyes. Kanan was surprised; usually Zeb stayed away from topics concerning Kanan's "occupation".

"It's….hard," Kanan started, "But the reward is worth it. Being able to serve the galaxy and its occupants, even if some of them don't want it."

"You get lonely?"

"Sometimes. I remember when there were plenty of Jedi, and the galaxy was bright. Even after all these years, it still shocks me at how different it is than before."

"I guess I can understand that. There used to be a lot of Lasats."

Kanan went silent. Zeb almost never talked about his race. It was a forbidden subject on the Ghost; the only reason Hera got away with telling Ezra about it was because she did it to help him understand what was going on. Otherwise, no one talked about it, especially Zeb.

"You still have us," Kanan finally said, "And we're here for you."

"I know that. But that doesn't make the fact that I'm one of the few Lasats left any better. Just like it doesn't make the fact that you are one of the few Jedis left any better."

"But it does help."

"I suppose so."

The two of them fell into a semi-comfortable silence. Kanan stood by what he said, that it did help. And it did. They were his family, and Kanan knew that he wouldn't be here today if it weren't for them. They helped become the man he was today, just as he helped them.

And that was why he would never rest until Ezra was safe and back on the right path.

"So….how much do you want to bet that after everything's over, I'm going to walk into my room and find it covered in Sabine's paintings?"

Kanan couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't want him back?!"<p>

Chopper made some indignant beeps before waving its arm around, seemingly in a placating motion, all the while backing up towards the door.

"Oh no you don't," Sabine said, grabbing onto Chopper before he could escape, "You aren't getting out of this one! Now explain."

Chopper responded by turning around and going silent.

"I will paint you," Sabine threatened, holding up her paint as a threat. She put some blue paint on her hand and held it over Chopper's head. "Better start talking, because the paint's starting to drip."

Chopper squirmed out of Sabine's hold, watching the paint warily, before giving a groan of resignation and let out a series of beeps.

"You're angry at him? I don't really see how that's an excuse to leave him there."

More beeps, along with a little shriek at the end.

"He made Hera sad? After the rescue mission?" Sabine asked, getting a nod in response. "You can't blame him for that. If you want to blame anyone, blame the Inquisitor."

Chopper gave another wave with his arm and let out a groan, signifying his stubbornness.

"Look, Chopper," Sabine sighed, leaning back against her bed. "Do you think that Hera would be happy if Ezra had gone with them and they all ended up dying?" Silence. "It would have been just you, Hera, and I left. It would have only made things worse."

Chopper came to rest beside her and let out what sounded like a sigh.

"It's so easy to blame someone, even when it's not their fault. Things happen," Sabine continued, "Forcing the blame on someone only makes things worse. Now, do you really don't want Ezra back?"

Chopper sent out some groans before shaking his head.

"I thought so. No matter what you say, you don't hate Ezra. I'm pretty sure that you miss him too, don't you?"

Chopper gave a furious shake of his head at that, sending out some angry beeps, causing Sabine to laugh.

"Whatever you say, rust bucket, whatever you say."

Sabine gave Chopper a pat on the head before getting up from the floor, shaking the paint from her fingers.

"I'm going to go see if Hera needs anything. You coming?" Sabine asked, stopping at the door.

Chopper shook his head and waited for Sabine to leave before exiting himself, winding up at a similar door. Entering, he gazed at the empty beds where three of his comrades had slept, three that would be dead according to Sabine if Ezra had gone with them.

Setting himself down across from the painting of Zeb and Ezra, Chopper stared at it, pondering. Did he really miss the kid? Chopper knew that with him around things were always interesting. The kid made things….fun.

He made Hera happy.

He made everyone happy.

He even made Chopper happy, even if it came from him shocking the kid.

Maybe Chopper did miss him.

But only a little bit.

He'd still kill him when he came back.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Responses! To Hannah, regarding that wound on Ezra's side, it's still there, but it isn't affecting Ezra enough for him to wonder about it. Right now he is focusing on his lost memories, and he has enough injuries so that the one on his side doesn't stick out. It's still there, but it's healed enough to not bother him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

"_When can I learn that?"_

"_There is no try."_

"_Good job."_

"_What are you afraid of?!"_

"_Let go of your fear."_

"_C'mon, Kanan. Give me a break."_

_**Kanan.**_

Ezra's eyes opened and he let out a breath.

A name. That was the first time that he had actually heard someone's name. Ezra's happiness quickly turned into despair when he realized that he still had no idea who that person was.

_Great. _

Ezra pondered asking the Inquisitor about it, but quickly discarded the idea. The Inquisitor would tell him that he was losing his focus, to not linger on the past. There would be no help coming from him.

Ezra groaned.

_Another dead end._

Ezra glanced around the room for something to take his frustration out on. The room was surprisingly barren; the only thing Ezra found that wasn't attached to something was some splinters when he searched under the bed.

Ezra picked one of them up and rolled it around between his fingers. He couldn't recall having anything broken in here.

_**Crack.**_

Ezra gripped his head as pain lanced through it.

_What?_

_**Crack.**_

_**I hate you Jedi.**_

_Jedi?_

_**The bedpost shattered.**_

Ezra flinched as splinters burst forward, only to disappear. Ezra looked at the bedpost, before slowly reaching out and brushing his hand against it, marveling at it.

It should be broken.

He broke it.

Didn't he?

Upon further inspection, Ezra deemed that it was different than the other ones.

_Must have been replaced. So I must have broken it and they changed it. Why did I break it?_

Ezra knew that it had something to do with the Force. His emotions must have been out of control and the bedpost was a casualty. But there had to have been a reason why.

_Kanan…._

Ezra gripped the bedpost. That name. It had something to do with this. He knew it. He needed answers.

And Ezra could think of only one person who would have them.

The Inquisitor might refuse to tell him anything, but he had to try.

Because no matter how easy it would be to forget, Ezra didn't want to let go.

Not until he knew the truth.

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor sensed the boy before he actually entered. His confusion was evident; the boy was doing a poor job at hiding it. The Inquisitor frowned at that. The boy was losing control of his emotions. He was losing focus, and the Inquisitor couldn't have that. Not when the Jedi and his allies were lurking out there, waiting for their chance. The boy had to be ready to cut them down when the time came; he could not be wavering. Not now.<p>

The Inquisitor would have to change that.

"You're early," The Inquisitor commented, facing the boy, checking him for signs of weakness. The boy refused to meet his eyes, and his hands were tugging on the hem of his shirt. The Inquisitor accessed the boy's mind, curious as to what would make his apprentice cower. The Inquisitor smiled as the boy's thoughts and memories made them known.

_Ah._

_So he's been remembering his former allies._

_He's been remembering the Jedi._

_Kanan. So that is the name of the Jedi._

_How quaint. _

"What do you want?" The Inquisitor asked, formulating a plan in the meanwhile. It would not bode well for the boy to become conflicted over two sets of memories. It could cause him to pause in the middle of the battle. It could cause him to become weak. And the Inquisitor didn't need that.

_But perhaps_, he mused, _I can use this to my advantage. He knows of the name, but not who it is connected to._

The boy hesitated, before locking eyes with the Inquisitor.

"Do you know who someone named Kanan?"

"Kanan?" The Inquisitor asked, "Now where did you hear that name from?"

"I….I had a dream, Master. I heard myself say his name. Do you know who he is?"

"He is someone from your past, Apprentice. Someone who should remain forgotten."

The boy's eyes hardened.

"So you do know him. Please, Master, I wish to know who he is."

The Inquisitor let out a sigh and appeared to be somewhat sad, although Ezra couldn't help but feel as if it wasn't genuine.

"He is a Jedi that you encountered, Apprentice."

Ezra's mind pulsed loudly at this and he winced.

_Jedi…._

_Lightsaber…._

_Kanan Jarrus._

_Master…._

_**Master?**_

"Jedi?" Ezra questioned, mind reeling. He knew a Jedi? But they were the enemies.

Weren't they?

"Yes, a Jedi," The Inquisitor responded, "You encountered him on a planet called Lothal. He concealed his identity as a Jedi to get close to you, to gain vital information on the Empire."

"Did he?"

"Unfortunately he did. The moment he obtained what he was after he discarded you."

"Discarded?" Ezra's voice sounded disbelieving. That didn't sound like something a Jedi would do. Weren't they supposed to be the protectors of the galaxy?

Ezra could see now why they were the enemies.

"Yes, Apprentice," The Inquisitor continued, "He threw you away, and when you attempted to go after him, he attacked you. Haven't you wondered why your memories are diluted?"

"He did that to me?"

"He did. I was too late to stop it, and by the time I arrived, he and his allies had fled."

Ezra tightened his hold on the hem of his shirt. The Jedi did this to him. He took his memories. He took everything from him. Ezra would never forgive him.

He would kill him.

Ezra would hunt down Kanan Jarrus and kill him.

Only then would he get his revenge.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Okay, guys, this is it. I'm going back to my regular updating schedule now, so I'll only be updating from the weekends from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

How to kill a Jedi?

Ezra wasn't very confident that he would be able to. From what he's heard of this "Kanan", he's been a Jedi longer than Ezra has even been alive. That meant more training, more experience. Ezra wasn't sure that he could top that.

But that didn't mean that Ezra wouldn't try.

He had to kill the Jedi; that was the only way that he'd be able to get some sort of peace. Even if his memories never returned, at least the Jedi wouldn't be around to harm anyone else. Ezra couldn't help but feel the irony in it.

Killing someone who is meant to sustain peace, to bring peace.

The galaxy had an odd sense of humor.

That meant that Ezra would have to step it up. He couldn't be lacking in any aspect; the only way he stood a chance would be if they met as equals. And Ezra wouldn't stop training until he was.

Ezra smiled.

The Jedi wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

><p>"Do you think this ship will hold?" Zeb asked.<p>

"It's supposed to be sturdier than the last Phantom," Kanan reminded him, "And besides, I don't think Hera will appreciate us blowing up another one of her ships."

"That was not my fault."

"It wasn't mine either, but we'll still be blamed."

"Figures," Zeb snorted, "We do all the hard stuff, but if we break one little ship, we get in trouble. Maybe we can get the kid to take the fall for it?"

"I doubt Ezra will want to take one for the team in that department."

"It can substitute me punching him for knocking me out. I say that that is a good trade."

Kanan let out a laugh.

"You can only hope."

"I'm not hoping; it's either that or my fist. End of discussion. He can make his own choice."

"Let's try not to get that far, okay? How about we focus on rescuing Ezra and not getting the Phantom blown up again?"

"You have your priorities, I have mine."

Kanan let out a sigh and leaned back. He could see straight through Zeb's tough guy act. His main priority, just like everyone else, was to rescue Ezra. Hera wouldn't care about the Phantom's destruction as long as Ezra was safe and with them. But he could understand Zeb's perceived callousness. He was trying not to show his nervousness. Kanan was doing the exact same thing.

Didn't make anything better.

Kanan was nervous, he would admit to that. He didn't know what condition Ezra would be in. He could be the Inquisitor's pawn, he could attempt to flee from them, or he could attempt to fight them.

He could attempt to kill them.

And no matter how much Kanan didn't want to think about it, that was what most likely would happen.

The Inquisitor would want to hurt Kanan as much as possible, and Ezra was the perfect ammunition. Kanan would have to go through him to get to the Inquisitor. A shudder went through his body. He would have to fight his Apprentice. He might have to hurt his Apprentice.

He might have to hurt Ezra.

Kanan could remember the last time he had thoughts like these. He hadn't sure if he would be able to raise his weapon against him.

He wasn't sure if he could do that now, either.

* * *

><p>"Do you see any access points?"<p>

Hera looked towards Sabine, who was staring at the ships. They had arrived early like Hera said they would, and right now they were waiting for Kanan and Zeb to arrive. It wouldn't be long now, and Sabine was getting anxious.

"Besides the hangar, no. The Ghost isn't small enough to sneak by and get a closer look. If I fly any closer, then we'll be shot at." Hera responded.

Sabine nodded and moved in her chair, but her eyes remained on the fleet. Now that they were here, the sheer amount of ships was daunting. This would be their toughest challenge yet.

Sabine honestly wasn't sure if they'd survive this.

Eventually she did tear her eyes away from the ships, and glanced down at her legs. They were in working condition; much better than what she started with, at least. Sabine was sure that she would be able to keep up with Kanan and Zeb, but her main worry was if they had to take any detours, she would start to slow them down. And in a situation like this, it wasn't good to be the weakest link. She'd be the first one killed.

"You're going to be fine."

Sabine looked at Hera, who smiled at her.

"You're going to be fine," Hera repeated, "We're all going to be fine. Don't let your fears get in the way. You have to believe that everything is going to end up okay. That's the only way we'll all get through this."

"You're giving me one of your "Kanan" speeches?" Sabine joked.

"They're not just for Kanan; he's just needed them. It hasn't been easy for him, just like it hasn't been easy for you."

"I'm fine, Hera."

"I saw you staring at your legs. You're worried that you won't be able to keep up, and that you'll let them down."

"Okay, so I'm a little worried," Sabine admitted, "But I'm trying to think realistically. Do you really think that we'll come out of this unscathed?"

"There will be injuries, sure, but that's common. But if I go into this thinking that I'm going to die, or that everyone else is going to die, aren't I setting myself up for failure? If I feel as if I'm going to fail, then I'm going to fail," Hera explained, "If you feel that you're going to fail, then you're going to fail. Understand?"

Sabine looked back at her legs, pondering. Her legs were not as good as they could be, she knew that. But she couldn't fall behind. This was too important. She couldn't think like that.

"Thanks, Hera," Sabine said.

"That's what I'm here for."

Hera rested her eyes on the fleet in front of her, her eyes resting on the giant ship in the middle. That had to be where Ezra was. Just knowing that he was right there in front of them, waiting, filled Hera with determination.

It would not be a repeat of last time. Hera would make sure of it.

They would get Ezra back. They had to.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

Ezra could feel the Jedi's presence the moment he set foot onboard.

It was….strange. It was as if just being near the Jedi calmed his mind, made him think clearer. Ezra almost tripped when he first felt it, it was so startling. He shouldn't feel this way about the Jedi. He shouldn't feel happy. He should feel anger. He should feel hate.

He shouldn't feel happy.

He hadn't even officially met the Jedi and already he was playing with Ezra's mind.

He would most definitely kill him.

Entering the hallway, Ezra was surprised to see the Storm troopers casually making their way through. Did they not know what was happening? How could they not know what was going on? The Jedi was here! He was among them, and they weren't taking the precautions against him!

Ezra started to make his way towards them, but stopped when the Inquisitor's voice rang through his mind.

_**Do not be alarmed, Apprentice.**_

_I can sense the Jedi, Master. He's here._

_**So he is. Let him come.**_

_But we have to alert the Storm troopers. They must be prepared._

_**That will alert the Jedi. It will make him cautious. He will be hesitant. **_

_But the guards will be sitting ducks. They need to know._

_**Are you talking back, Apprentice?**_

Ezra winced.

_No, Master. I am only concerned._

_**Do not allow yourself to feel any emotion towards them. It will only distract you from your goal. You must be ruthless in order to destroy the Jedi. Don't you want to see the light in the Jedi's eyes fade away? Don't you want to rip his light saber from his cold hands and claim it as your own?**_

_Yes, Master._

_**Then do as I say. The guards will find out what is happening eventually. The ones who are lost will be collateral damage. Do not worry about them. For now, join me. We have a Jedi to wait for.**_

_Yes, Master._

Ezra walked past the Storm troopers, glancing at them as he passed, and, despite trying with all his might not to, he couldn't help feel sorrow for what was to come.

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Zeb asked, the fleet coming into view.<p>

Kanan nodded. They had just arrived and could see the Ghost approaching them. He looked at the ships and immediately his eyes latched onto the one in the middle. Ezra was in there. He was so close.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Kanan responded.

Zeb moved the Phantom towards the Ghost until they were side by side. They could see Hera and Sabine in the cockpit, waiting for his command. Kanan gave a nod, and Hera returned it before the two ships moved in sync and flew forward.

The Ghost moved in front of the Phantom and shielded it from view as it zigzagged, searching for an opening. After awhile Hera's voice rang out.

"I'm not seeing any access points besides the hangar."

"We can't go through there," Kanan said, "We would be sitting ducks there."

"Then what do you suggest we do? If we stay out here, then we'll be shot. We can't remain out in the open, Kanan. That's our only way of getting in."

"Zeb, fly lower for a second," Kanan ordered, waiting until Zeb complied. He looked at the hangar, trying to estimate how many troopers they would have to fight.

"Can you wait out here for a few moments?" Kanan asked Hera.

"Only for a couple of minutes. I have to keep moving," she responded.

"Zeb and I will go in first and take out any troopers in the vicinity. Once we're done, you'll land and keep the hangar ready. I don't want any surprises like last time."

"We can most definitely do that," Sabine's voice rang out.

"Okay then. Zeb, let's do this."

"I'm looking forward to this," Zeb chuckled, pushing the controls forward. The Phantom rapidly approached the opening before Zeb pulled back and set it down. They watched as the alarm started flashing and the hangar doors started to close, separating them from the others.

A group of Storm troopers entered the hangar, only to be knocked backwards by Zeb. The two of them made quick work of them, pulling their unconscious bodies towards the wall, setting them in a pile.

Kanan pushed the button that opened the doors and stood back as the Ghost moved in, landing right in front of him, before he closed the doors again.

"Do you think you can shut off the alarms?" He asked Sabine as she exited.

"No problem," She responded, entering the system easily. It only took her a moment before the alarm cut off.

"I've turned them all off," Sabine explained, "The Inquisitor won't know what hit him."

"I'm sure he already knows that we're here," Kanan said, "The lack of alarms will only slow him down."

"But it'll help us in the long run," She insisted, "No alarms, no troopers."

Nodding, Kanan pulled out his communicator.

"Specter 2, do you think you and Specter 3 will be able to handle things here?" He asked.

"Specter 3 and I will be fine. Now go get Specter 6," Hera responded.

"Affirmative. Specter 1, out."

Kanan turned to Zeb and Sabine.

"We need to be careful. The alarms may be out, but the communications won't be. The Storm troopers will know we're here if we get into a confrontation with them. Make sure you're not seen," He explained.

"Just don't change the plane," Zeb said, Sabine agreeing with him with a nod.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And yet you always do."

"Come on."

The three of them took off through the hallways, hiding in alcoves when Storm troopers approached. It was arduous and long, but eventually they came to an empty hallway, a door at the end of it. Kanan stopped as soon as he came near it, Sabine almost running into him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The Inquisitor is behind that door. I can feel him," Kanan explained. He could feel the Inquisitor inside, waiting for him. It felt as if the Inquisitor was gloating.

But Kanan could also sense something else.

It was different from what he remembered. It felt strange, blank. But he would never forget that Force signature. Kanan had never felt so happy before in his life. He could sense him again, after all this time.

"Ezra's in there too."

Zeb walked around Kanan and motioned towards the door.

"Let's go in then. Can't keep the kid waiting."

Kanan walked towards the door and opened it, holding his breath. This was it. Everything he had worked for had paid off. He barely glanced at the Inquisitor, for his eyes were locked on the form next to him, who was looking at him with the same intensity.

_Ezra._

Kanan started to walk towards him when the Inquisitor spoke.

"I believe you know what to do, Apprentice."

Ezra broke eyes with him to look at the Inquisitor.

"Yes, Master."

Kanan's heart beat painfully at this.

_Master…._

Ezra approached him, eyes full of the intensity from before.

"Ezra-" Kanan called out, but stopped when he pulled out a light saber. Ezra activated it and got into position.

Kanan's eyes widened.

"Wait, Ezra-"

Kanan barely had enough time to shield himself with his own light saber before Ezra attacked.

Sparks flew from the strength of the attack, and Kanan locked eyes with Ezra once more.

There was only hate in them.

Ezra didn't recognize him.


End file.
